


Вавилонская рыбка нас простила

by Kana_Go



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Blade stuff, M/M, Magical Realism, Mindfuck, phantasmagoria - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:59:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пытаясь сбежать от мрачного прошлого, Дин Винчестер перебирается в ветхий дом у моря… и обнаруживает, что одна его соседка – маниакальная богиня погоды, другая разводит умирающую рыбу, а третий живет в подвале и курит сигариллы. А еще есть Сэм, измотанный студент с мансарды, который кажется настолько знакомым, что просто невозможно не потянуться к нему. Всё просто замечательно, и в этом доме, изобилующем кукурузой и медом, кошмарами и воспоминаниями, призраками и назойливыми голубоглазыми птицами, легко потеряться в чужой реальности. Но если это место ненастоящее, что Дин и Сэм обнаружат в реальном мире, когда – если – они очнутся?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вавилонская рыбка нас простила

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Babel Fish Has Forsaken Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146206) by [indiachick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiachick/pseuds/indiachick). 



** **

**ЧАСТЬ 1**

**_Дом_ **

Дин Винчестер научился ходить неслышно.

Навык всплывает в нем, как рефлекс Павлова, как езда на велосипеде, если только ты вообще не помнишь, что у тебя был велосипед, или как ты учился ездить, или каково это упасть, и удариться о землю, и почувствовать кровь и песок во рту. Но он научился, и вот он на кухне. _Моя_ кухня, голубая и обшарпанная. _Моя_ ветхая кухня, _мои_ половицы, которые задираются кверху, и _мои_ гвозди, которые торчат из стен, как будто внутри меня заключены миллионы индийских призраков. Вот как они запирают здесь своих призраков – в темницах из дерева и железа.

Дин Винчестер вытаскивает гвоздь. Сгибает его в крючок.

Собирается открыть дверь.

Дин Винчестер вытаскивает гвоздь и выпускает призрака. Я леплю его из эктоплазматического желе. Я говорю призраку: _храни_ _форму_. Не выгляди как дом. У тебя руки, а не кухни. У тебя запястья, а не ковры. У тебя есть рот и зубы – не камин и каминная решетка.

Ты выглядишь, как его брат.

– Сэмми? – произносит Дин Винчестер.

Он бросает в моего призрака горсть соли, но мой призрак не шелохнется. Соль, сахар и подгоревший хлеб – какой дом с этим не знаком?

Мой призрак берет его за руку. Мой призрак притягивает его поближе. Мой призрак слизывает соль с его пальцев – по очереди, обсасывая их один за другим. Дин Винчестер не верит ему, бедрами прижимает его к кухонной стойке, втирает соль в его веки. Но «О, Сэм», – произносит он, будто сердце разбивается, и мой призрак подыгрывает ему.

 _Я люблю тебя_ , говорит он. _Дин_ _._ _Брат_.

Верь, верь.

В соли истина.

У Дина Винчестера с собой моток ниток, которые вьются и вьются через меня. Тонкая нитка, но крепкая, словно металл. Все мои комнаты, все коридоры – он пробежал их все, изучил меня сверху донизу, и он оставил след, поэтому я не могу поймать его в свой лабиринт. Мой призрак хватает его за руку, пытается забрать нитки. Дин Винчестер мотает головой, обвивает руками шею призрака, находит местечко, где мягкие волосы начинают курчавиться.

– Сэм, – говорит он. – Ты похож на привидение.

Он накручивает волосы на пальцы, обматывает красную нитку вокруг горла призрака.

И с силой дергает.

*

Но всё началось не так.

Позвольте мне вернуться.

*

В конце длинной узкой гравийной дороги стоит дом у моря, смотрится во всех отношениях словно мечта, место, созданное для того, чтобы забыть, как выглядит печаль… и смерть тоже.

Поначалу там жила только одна женщина, разливала по чашам шторм, выбивала молнии из тонких искрящих простыней на камне для стирки. Дом был тогда еще младенцем, владел лишь полом и садом, его кости зудели, желая расти, но он был беспомощен в своей колыбели. Окружающие деревья возвышались над ним – толстые стволы, темные корни, где солнце никогда не касалось их.

Дом тогда не имел секретов, он был чист, словно выскобленное яйцо.

Но однажды он вырос на этаж. Ринулся вверх ночью быстро и со стоном, словно мальчишка с болями роста. Ветер взвыл в пустых комнатах, и богиня погоды нахмурилась, увидев странное новое прибавление, однако вернулась к работе, как поступают, когда сталкиваются с отсутствием ответов.

Дом по-прежнему жаждал секрета, раны, скелета, который можно было бы спрятать в один из многочисленных шкафов.

Если забраться на крышу дома, можно было увидеть море, которое выглядело по большей части гладким и зеленым, словно полированный малахит. Чуть дальше, на россыпи камней, стоял карамельной тростью маяк, который иногда сиял. Безо всякого расписания. Кораблей тут не было, но золотой глаз маяка находил дом раз за разом, будто зеница Господа, выглядывающая в глазок.

Но однажды дом видит секрет.

Смотрите, смотрите – этого может не повториться.

Это красная нить, которая ведет Сэма Винчестера по морю к дому. Если хотите гротеска, можете сказать, что она цвета крови. Но это не так: скорее, цвета ржавчины или омара, и его пальцы путаются в ней, пока он подтягивает себя ближе. Ночь безлунна, и богиня погоды пока не видит его, потому что она занята.

Ее молот опускается на каменное основание, и появляется молния. Молния пурпурная и белая, гладкая, словно алмаз, но с ломаными краями, которые богиня выбивает наклонными ударами железного молота. Она поет песнь дождя, и ветер вторит ей. Гроза мокро и яростно рвется с небес, гром рокочет между ударами молота.

 _Чшшш_ , хочется сказать дому. _Чшшш_.

Сэм пытается подать голос, но голос слабо скребет горло, даже близко неслышно. Он кашляет, сильно и влажно, и его пальцы сжимаются на рубашке, комкая мокрую ткань.

Дом знает кое-что: Сэм вдыхает и воздух застревает у него в горле, тяжелый от соли. Паника, засевшая в глотке, борется с потребностью дышать, и Сэм крутит головой, смотрит в пустую стену темноты позади. Там ничего нет: ни силуэта, способного указать путь, ни пейзажа, который бы смутно намекнул на расположение этого места на карте мира.

Маяк неожиданно зажигает сигнальный огонь, злобный ищущий золотой глаз, и Сэм вскидывает руку, неожиданное движение лишает его равновесия. Он хватает ртом воздух, поскальзывается на камне и грязи и запутывается в нити. Сгибает колени, готовится к падению, начинает заваливаться…

Вот и вторая тайна: альбатрос на самом деле человек, или был человеком, по крайней мере, поначалу. Этот человек подхватывает Сэма, когда тот падает, и его глаза горят синим, словно что-то сверхъестественное поднялось из моря.

Этот человек – ангел.

– _Сэм_ , – говорит человек. – _Сэм_ , – как будто имена нечто большее, нежели взрывные звуки и дыхание, как будто имена удерживают определенные вещи целыми.

Имена словно нитки от наполненных гелием воздушных шариков. Имена словно железные якоря.

Человек-который-альбатрос, альбатрос-который-человек, достает из плаща шарф и надевает Сэму на шею, приподняв волосы, чтобы ткань опустилась на кожу, и концы шарфа струятся по рубашке, словно кровавые слезы.

– Что это за место? – хрипит Сэм, отшатываясь и выбивая ногами грязь.

Ему приходится силой выдавливать слова и воздух, и слоги падают, будто нечто острое, способное проткнуть тебя, если не будешь осторожен. Лицо незнакомца – резкое, красивое, со снежно-голубыми глазами, которые больше подошли бы девушке – на секунду освещается перед тем, как кузнец молний снова поднимает свой молот. Человек осматривает его, яростно обшаривает ладонями торс, и из-за этого Сэм пятится дальше, запутываясь всё больше.

– Сэм, – человек бросается вперед, снова ловит Сэма за рукав. – Это я. Ты должен выслушать…

– Где я?

– Послушай. У нас мало…

Вот кое-что, чем дом не владеет, но жадно пожирает глазами каждый день: оно большое, шарообразное, и похоже на одну из тех русских кукол, которые можно разбирать, слой за слоем, и каждый слой показывает что-то новое.

Это история, и человек выстраивает ее для Сэма – чтобы  тот мог понять, что произошло и принесло его сюда.

Снаружи вселенная, смелыми мазками синего и черного. Приоткроешь ее – и внутри покажутся Небеса, белые, но пустые. Если они разойдутся, там будет Земля, а внутри беспокойный Ад. Человек роняет историю, она падает на землю, исходит паром, и Сэм ее подбирает.

Откроешь Ад, и там библиотека. Полный низенький человечек сидит в ней и тщательно наматывает нить на пальцы. Сэм собирается раскрыть и его, но ангел не позволяет:

– Рано, Сэм. Ты… надо, чтобы тебе стало лучше, прежде чем…

Человек уже теряет форму. Его пальцы на руке Сэма удлиняются, белеют, становятся длинными острыми перьями, в которых пульсируют переливчатые вены. Сэм удивленно хлопает глазами и отскакивает, наблюдая, как голубые кончики крыльев сияют, словно разрядные лампы, и крылья бьют раз, другой, так громко, что на ум приходят пистолетные выстрелы. Стальной клюв легко касается прядки волос Сэма, а затем птица взмывает в небо. Она издает пронзительный крик, но они больше не говорят на одном языке. Глаз маяка провожает птицу мутным взглядом. Еще несколько мгновений альбатрос наблюдает за Сэмом, его глаза печальны.

Потом птица бьет мощными крыльями, и стремительно летит к маяку, и оставляет Сэма в одиночестве разглядывать историю.

Вот почему история не принадлежит дому: Сэм уронил ее. Он успевает пройти за ней полдороги к скалам, прежде чем снова падает. И на этот раз нет никого, кто мог бы подхватить его.

                                                                                     

Вот почему дом отращивает мансарду. Богиня погоды сшивает Сэма при помощи бутылки виски и единственного знакомого ему шовного материала – зубной нити. Но кровь все равно остается, она просачивается сквозь половицы и в вены дома, а некоторые виды крови помогают росту. Дому больно выращивать мансарду, но боль кажется необходимой. И пока богиня погоды запускает окровавленные руки в раны Сэма, и кровь течет из-под шарфа, который повязал человек, чтобы удержать его цельным, дом пьет его кровь и все его тайны, наполняет все шкафы огромным количеством скелетов, прячет боль в волокна древесины.

И Сэм дышит и дышит, и со временем его веки всё больше теряют синеву. У него в глазах слезы, словно сырая нефть, а во рту дым, словно фосфин, и это новые вещи, из которых состоит дом.

Вот таким становится дом, испив свою долю: продавленные карнизы, разбитая черепица, ломкое дерево.

_Старым._

Вот где история – поблескивает у основания скалы.

Вот что предшествует зеленоглазому человеку: волки и подвал, которому дом дает жизнь с большим удивлением.

Вот извинение – в форме вешалки для пальто. Вот кот, сделанный из того, что прямо перед вами, которого никогда не видно. Вот окровавленный шарф, упрятанный глубоко, словно грязный секрет. Вот коврик у двери, выколоченный для новоприбывших.

И да, в конце длинной узкой гравийной дороги стоит дом у моря, смотрится во всех отношениях словно мечта, место, созданное для того, чтобы забыть, как выглядит печаль… и смерть тоже.

( _Этот дом больше, чем тебе кажется. Этот дом больше, чем ты вообще себе можешь представить_ ).

А по дороге плетется машина – плюется, бранится, фыркает и тащит свою несчастную изломанную суть к дому. Она оставляет за собой темный масляный след, тонкую змею, что извивается и рябит под недобрым взглядом солнца.

Вот, смотрите, смотрите.

Она крадется, словно вор. Или возлюбленный.

 

**1.**

Этому небу Дин может доверить свои самые большие, темные, глубокие секреты.

Оно сегодня невыразимо яркое и столь же гладкое, сколь непостижимо невинное. Можно бросить в него что-нибудь, и звук звоном вернется обратно – ясный, резкий, стилетным лезвием пронзит умирающий рокот старого «Линкольна».

«Линкольн» – достойная свалки машина цвета горохового супа, здоровенная, как яхта, и залатанная слишком много раз. Дверь со стороны водителя едва держится на петлях. Эта машина – бич дорог и защитников окружающей среды, и всю дорогу сюда она кашляла черным дымом. Один раз сломалась посредине нигде и врезалась в бок ржавой серебристой ограды, обозначающей границу между дорогой и океаном, пока Дин пытался взять ее под контроль. Теперь он грязный после всех приключений, усталый, горячий и потный. Он бы душу продал за бутылку пива.

Пот скапливается в основании шеи, собирается в сгибах локтей. Дин открывает бутылку воды, делает большой глоток и облокачивается на колесо, слушая какую-то попсовую песенку, льющуюся из паршивых колонок. Что-то вроде «Мы ждем всю ночь, чтобы нам повезло», синтезаторные звуки и электронные мелодии. Он скучает по станции рока, как по своему фантомному аппендиксу. Солнце жарит, отражается от капота и мечет игольно-белые кинжалы ему в глаза. Оно греет даже вылинявший винил клюквенного цвета. Дин ерзает по сиденью, вытирает лоб и, нахмурившись, смотрит на дом.

– Он малость обветшал, – сказал владелец дома Клод Гленшип с улыбкой, над которой дантист, должно быть, работал не один час. – Но костяк у него что надо.

«Еще бы», – думает Дин. Он не удивился бы, окажись в стенах этого дома обветренные кости мохнатых мамонтов – именно _настолько_ прискорбно он и выглядит. Он высокий, двускатная крыша упирается в небо, и треугольник на треугольнике образует мансарду. Наверное, когда-то он был величавым, элегантным и красивым, но сейчас это Дом-Старик, с высохшими мышцами и пигментными пятнами, лопнувшими капиллярами и шелушащейся кожей. Он явственно кренится в сторону, как будто устал от мира и хочет лишь мирно рухнуть в кварцево-белый песок. У него даже забавный горб на верхушке, как у верблюда в спячке.

Злой серый волк мог бы дунуть, плюнуть и снести его целиком.

Дин задирает голову к небу и крыше. В окне мансарды виден студенческий флаг, во всех остальных – минимум один несчастный увядший цветок. Красная краска посветлела от соли и отслаивается от облицовки, черепицы сломаны, одна ступенька треснула. Четыре разных почтовых ящика торчат в песке, размещенные так чудно, что кажется, будто два страуса спрятали головы в песок. Из каждого вываливается пожелтевшая почта.

В довершение всего дом пристроился на утесе из сланца и песчаника, и единственное крохотное землетрясение отделяет его от холодной смерти в объятьях моря.

Дин вздыхает и, наклонившись, настраивает радио.

Он мог бы найти место получше, если бы хватило времени. Но времени не было. Он позвонил Гленшипу, едва увидел объявление в местной газете. _(Ищу соседа, дом Бертона на побережье, отдельная спальня и ванная, низкая арендная плата, бесплатный кофе)_. Встретившись с Гленшипом, Дин сказал ему: «У меня нет времени, я недавно в городе, и мне нужно где-то остановиться». У Гленшипа были сбриты брови, что, по мнению Дина, делало его похожим на скукоженный грецкий орех. Во время разговора он потягивал пина-коладу с кокосовыми сливками. Дин подписал бумаги и посмотрел фотографии дома. «Почему, – спросил Гленшип, – чем вы занимаетесь, что так спешите?» И Дин яростно уставился на маленькую коктейльную вишенку, плавающую в молочно-белой жидкости, потому что это был действительно дурацкий вопрос, и его задавали Дину все, кому минуло шестьдесят. А почему бы _не_ _быть_ занятым? Почему бы не спешить жить? Один раз живем и все такое, понимаете ли, даже если вся эта панковская фигня к нему не относится. Он ведь больше не так уж молод. В костях ноет нужда поселиться где-нибудь. Беспокойство оседает под кожей, но _есть красота в спешности_. Как поется в песне.

На самом деле, он сам не уверен, почему спешит.

Дин поднимает глаза – и на крыльце темнокожая женщина поливает буйно цветущую гортензию. Ее волосы – небрежная попытка скопировать Эмили Уайнхаус, с пробегающими фиолетовыми искрами, а кардиган играет красками, словно гавайский цветок на легком ветерке. Она похожа на обрюзгшее перерождение богини Пеле.

– Здравствуйте, – Дин выбирается из машины.

«Миссис Кармоди», – вспоминает он. Вечность назад работала ведущей в прогнозе погоды и все еще не может расстаться с этой одержимостью.

– Миссис Кармоди? Я Дин Винчестер, новый жилец.

Она не поворачивает головы.

Дин сдирает рубашку, повязывает ее на пояс и идет быстро ознакомиться с местностью. Воздух соленый, тяжело ложится на язык. Чуть дальше стоит маяк – ненадежно взгромоздился на скалы, и огромный зеркальный глаз развернут к россыпи таких острых камней, что Сцилла бы удавилась от зависти. Море пенится и бурлит, оно сегодня угрюмое, прилив высокий из-за совместного тяготения солнца и луны. Волны бьются о скалы, и мечехвосты бросаются врассыпную, спасаясь от холода.

– Здравствуйте! – повторяет Дин, шагая к дому, и на этот раз женщина оборачивается, заслоняя глаза от солнца.

– О, – щурится она. – Мистер Гленшип звонил… вы механик?

– Да, мэм, но только иногда.

– А в остальное время?

Дин пожимает плечами. У него когда-то был ответ, но он его не помнит. Что-то связанное со сражениями. Может, он служил в армии и слишком сильно вмазался головой в пролетающий мимо снаряд. Кто его знает. В глаз попала песчинка, и он пытается извлечь ее под пристальными взглядами миссис Кармоди и ее кардигана.

Миссис Кармоди щурится на «Линкольн»:

– Машина выглядит чертовски _ужасно_.

– О, я знаю, – весело отзывается Дин и оглядывается на машину: ржавчина и мастика, тысяча наклеек на бампере, словно пластыри. – Дерьмо то еще, зато дешевая.

– Хм, – она бросает на землю шланг и вытирает руки о кардиган. У нее палочка в волосах, пластик и аммонит, и можно понять, что  она живет у моря, лишь взглянув на множество ракушек и бус, обернутых вокруг шеи. – Я думала, механик мог бы ее подлатать.

– Это как искусственное дыхание трупу делать, – Дин с широкой улыбкой протягивает руку.

Ладонь у нее холодная и влажная, словно снулую рыбу сжимаешь. По ее руке пробегает разряд, и Дин пытается не морщиться.

– Но я мечтаю о другой машине.

– Да? – миссис Кармоди обмахивается. – Какой?

– Шестьдесят седьмой «Импале». Лучший год для «Шеви» скажу я вам.

Миссис Кармоди фыркает:

– Точно. Знаете, что в том году _не было_ хорошим? Климат. Индии досталось от Эль-Нино и муссона, представляете?

Дин не представляет, но кивок кажется вежливым ответом, поэтому он кивает. Миссис Кармоди прекращает трясти его руку, и он давит желание обтереть ладонь о джинсы, а вместо этого снова смотрит на дом.

– Кто тут еще живет? Гленшип только упомянул, что вы здесь дольше всех.  

– Все, у кого есть почтовые ящики, – шишковатым пальцем она обвиняюще тычет в упомянутые ящики слева направо. – Стейси Бек, она живет в нижнем левом углу, хотя на самом деле ей и клочка обоев не надо. Нижняя правая часть моя. Вы вот въезжаете на второй этаж. Один мужчина живет в подвале… я никак не вспомню его имя, но курит он только сигариллы, – она наклоняется ближе и добавляет громким шепотом, каким, должно быть, когда-то будила мистера Кармоди в церкви. – Я уверена, у него связи с Семьей, с большой буквы С, в смысле, с мафией, знаете? В любом случае, он живет в подвале. А вверху, в мансарде, Сэм. Учится на кого-то. Я его никогда не вижу. У него есть кот, которого я тоже никогда не вижу. У Стейси какие-то уродливые рыбы. У вас есть семья?

– Не-а. Был младший брат, но он умер. Наверное.

– Ох. И как это случилось?

Дин хмурится. Тоже дурацкий вопрос. Он никогда не может вспомнить правильный ответ. Все словно в тумане. В сердце колет горе, будто маленькая горячая пуля, но отстраненно. Как будто наблюдаешь, как кто-то оплакивает что-то маленькое, золотую рыбку, например.

– Несчастный случай на Флорида-Кис? – предполагает он наугад.

Звучит достаточно правдоподобно, не так ли? Лучше чем версия, которую он скормил Гленшипу.

Пропал в море. Как какой-нибудь проклятый пират.

«Ленишься, Дин, ленишься, черт побери».

– Что ж, мне жаль, – пренебрежительно отвечает миссис Кармоди, стирая пот со лба. – Уф. Жарко сегодня, да? Немало арктических льдов тает. Вы видели фото того одинокого белого медведя на исчезающем шельфовом леднике? Вот такое у нас будущее, молодой человек. У меня есть схема с температурой и облачностью, потому что погода нынче совершенно непредсказуемая. Гроза назревает.

Дин улыбается:

– Тогда мне лучше занести вещи, так?

– Лучше занесите. Гляньте, флюгер указывает на юг. К несчастью. Вы же не привезли с собой привидений, а?

– Ни одного. Гленшип трижды проверял.

Мисси Кармоди закатывает глаза:

– Просто у нас в подвале уже есть одно, поэтому я и спросила. Не сочтите меня грубой.

– Даже и не _помышлял_ об этом, миссис Кармоди. 

– Вот и хороший мальчик, – бормочет она.

Дин возвращается к машине. На рубашке уже проступает пот. Он промокнет насквозь к тому времени, как закончит. Дин начинает считать, подняв с заднего сиденья первую коробку.

«Один – кассеты».

**2.**

К тому времени, как Дин заканчивает (двенадцать – старые номера «Хастлера»), начинает темнеть, и потом он бродит по первому этажу и заросшим сорняками садикам, окружающим дом. Миссис Кармоди, кажется, исчезла, а других соседей не найти.

За домом теплица с растениями, пробивающимися сквозь разбитые стеклянные панели. Фонтан с тремя танцующими обнаженными девушками стоит в центре давно почившего цветника. У каждой чего-то не хватает: конечности, носа, груди. Безгрудая одной рукой томно указывает на каменные садовые скамейки, торчащие среди буйных хаотичных травяных джунглей.

На одной из скамеек кто-то оставил «Божественную комедию» Данте, с загнутыми уголками страниц и закладками, но похоже, что ее положили сюда недавно. Дин гадает, не принадлежит ли книга тому студенту с мансарды. Сэм, что ли? Какое-то заурядное имя.

Некоторое время он сидит на каменных ступенях крыльца, наблюдая, как солнце исчезает в море, слушая, как соленые волны разбиваются о берег. Из-под крыльца выбирается краб. Вверху с криком реют чайки, налетая на стены дома.

Шумно и красиво. Хаотично.

Наверное, это место может ему понравиться. Это место лучше того, откуда он приехал, каким бы оно ни было.

Путь сюда вел Дина по извилистым асфальтовым дорогам и серо-голубым склонам гор, мимо лесов красного дерева и других деревьев, обрамляющих алтари священной секвойи – елей и дубов, рощ тсуги. Мимо размытых допплеровским смещением затерянных городов, похожих на жемчужины на нитке.

И по пути Дин играл с самим собой в игру. Это будет новое начало. Он забудет долгую дорогу, по которой катилась его жизнь, и начнет заново. Он думал так напряженно, что мысль стала материальной: его прошлая личность, испачканный бензином человек с жесткими глазами, сидела на соседнем сиденье. Этот лишний человек подпевал музыке гортанным прерывистым голосом. Сквозь рукав у него проступала кровь, но он продолжал скрести руку. «Эй-эй-эй, – говорил он. – Ничто не остается зеленым». Когда Дин больше не смог терпеть, он остановил машину и вежливо попросил человека выйти. _Пожалуйста_. Человек мгновение в ужасе смотрел на него, будто не узнавал Дина, будто не узнавал _себя_ или этот странный мир, в котором очутился. Вид у него был дикий. Не как у животного в свете фар, а как у пойманного льва, который расплачивается за свою стаю, терроризирующую деревню. Но он подчинился, выскользнул из салона и исчез в послеполуденном золоте, словно нежеланная маслянистая пленка. Господи, а что если не исчез? Дин всю оставшуюся дорогу посматривал в зеркало заднего вида, но человек если и бежал следом, так его и не догнал.

Дин счастлив от него избавиться. Серьезно. Кому нужно такое прошлое?

Он возвращается, когда появляются звезды и флюгер миссис Кармоди с громким скрипом вертится во все стороны.

«Дом Бертона» – так называется это место, словно дурацкая киностудия, а в гостиной на первом этаже стоит единственный старый телевизор с двухрожковой антенной, подключенный к древнему кассетному видеомагнитофону. Дин пытается включить его, но тот выдает лишь волны сероватой статики.

Обещанная миссис Кармоди гроза весело потрескивает в банке на столе.

В доме экономичная кухня, на линолеуме лежат треснутые тарелки и мыльная губка, обнаруживаются также шкафчики из огнеупорного пластика, и половина окровавленного цыпленка хранится в гудящем холодильнике. Выглядит она крайне неаппетитно, но вторая соседка, Стейси Бек, заглядывает заявить на нее права вскоре после того, как Дин находит склянку неизменного бесплатного кофе. Стейси Бек не разговаривает, просто улыбается, и она такая худая, что выглядит плоской. У нее выпирают бедра, узкие, словно норвежские фьорды. Ее губная помада цвета убийства.

– Привет, – здоровается Дин, и Стейси Бек сообщает ему, что собирается на вечеринку.

«Обустраивайся, – говорит она. – Не зли рыб».

К тому времени, как она вычищает и ставит на огонь цыпленка, у Дина урчит в животе, так что он съезжает с холма и наведывается в закусочную, а потом едва не засыпает за рулем на обратном пути. Транспорта нет – как будто и не существовало вовсе.

Жутковато, но какая разница.

Дин дышит вонью соли и машинного масла и думает о счастье. В груди всё скручивается, шаровой таран, сжимающий легкие.

За скалами и серым, словно вода в ванне, морем горизонт тянется ровной линией.

Дин замечает, что кто-то стоит на краю скалы, как раз за заглушенным сорняками палисадником. Сегодня звезды в небе размером с чертов шар для гольфа. Красивая ночь. В воздухе разлито электричество. Человек на скале оборачивается на предсмертный хрип «Линкольна», и Дин приветственно вскидывает руку.

«Сэм», – думает он. Парень не курит сигариллы и не носит костюм, так что это, должно быть, Сэм.

Их с Дином внезапно разделяет стена дождевой воды.

– Эй, – зовет Дин. – Ты промокнешь.

Сэм машет в ответ, но снова поворачивается к чернильному морю, и Дин ощущает эдакий внезапный укол в груди, будто кто-то настроил камертон как раз на его частоту.

Дин возвращается в дом, устраивается на диване, задирает ноги на журнальный столик (на котором больше нет грозы) и закрывает глаза. Всё болит. Еще тянет что-то глубоко в мыслях, как будто он что-то забыл. Он пробует вспомнить, но ничего не выходит. Он потирает руку и удивляется, что кожа чистая. Он не знает, что там вообще должно было быть.

На потолке крутится и жужжит вентилятор. В восемь приходит миссис Кармоди и возится с антенной. На экране появляется прогноз погоды. «Чудо», – думает Дин. Должно быть, вот такое странное и чудесное расположение дома – на скале – позволяет аналоговым сигналам все-таки до него добраться, подобно тому как свет мертвых звезд виден с Земли еще некоторое время после их гибели.

– Грозовые ливни, – произносит миссис Кармоди внезапно, как «Бу! Что, испугались?». – Видите?

Раздается удар мессианского грома. Дин кивает. Дождь призрачными пальцами барабанит по сломанной черепице. По телевизору показывают рекламу про одинокого ремонтника, и миссис Кармоди прямо-таки вибрирует из-за того, что ее погоду отвергли.

Дин, прикрыв глаза, смотрит в окно, на медленные водяные потоки, сбегающие по стеклу, и на момент ему чудятся голубые глаза, яркие во внезапной вспышке молнии, синий галстук и коричневый плащ. Вскрикнув, он срывается с места.

– Что? – спрашивает миссис Кармоди.

Дин просто таращится в окно, сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, выбиваясь из ритма.

На кончике языка зарождается имя, пытаясь обрести форму. Дин с ужасом проглатывает его.

В комнату входит готовая к вечеринке Стейси Бек в расшитом блестками пальто и обращает на них равнодушный взгляд голубых глаз:

– Что происходит?

Человек в плаще орет и колотит по стеклу. Он пытается написать что-то, но вода стекает по словам и смывает их.

Дин подскакивает, когда на человека вдруг падает луч яркого света, словно ищущий взгляд какого-нибудь одноглазого божества. Его плащ треплет чайка, еще одна тянет его за галстук, он выглядит промокшим насквозь, а еще безумным.

                                                                          

– Сукин сын, – одними пересохшими губами произносит Дин. – Там.

Его взгляд падает на миссис Кармоди, которая водружает на нос очки со шнурком. Стейси смотрит в окно и пожимает похожим на бумажного змея плечом:

– Там ничего нет.

Когда Дин снова смотрит за окно, человека там уже нет. Птица невинно склоняет голову набок, а потом улетает.

– Мне показалось, я видел…

Миссис Кармоди хмыкает:

– Фантомные образы. Случается и с лучшими из нас, дорогой. Стейси, не принесешь ли ему пива?

Дин снова оседает на диван. Он берет принесенную Стейси бутылку, и миссис Кармоди вовлекает его в беседу о статическом электричестве и грозовых облаках. К тому времени, как она заканчивает разговор, бутылка пуста, а Дин совсем забыл о странном человеке.

 

**3.**

В этом рокочущем старом доме, на новых простынях, ему снятся сны – цветные сны, сны на языке, которого он не знает, и с таким сложным сюжетом, что Дин не может за ним уследить.  
_В его сне появляется черный дым, грохочущий, словно японский барабан и рев моря. Во сне он перегибается через кого-то, громоздится сверху, и человек смеется – презрительно, снисходительно. Смех заполняет его мысли яблочно-горьким вкусом полыни и ненависти, и все тонет в звездно-белых вспышках. Дин костяшками трет веки, и звезды опадают  блестками, словно тюлевая вуаль._

Он закрывает глаза.

 _А потом он сидит где-то, и человек ходит вокруг. На его коже липкая нитка. Липкая красная нить растягивается, как ириска, когда он тянет за нее, и он продолжает тянуть, им руководит маниакальная, всепоглощающая, необоснованная паника_ (господи, пожалуйста, помогите), _но нить схлопывается обратно, словно резинка. На ней слова, чернила бегут вверх и вниз, но он не может распознать язык. Холодно, холодно, будто январским утром, когда ветер хлещет по лицу, холод, который обжигает, завеса холода, и Дин дрожит. Он борется с нитью, думает, что надо уснуть. Уснешь, и когда проснешься, всё будет кончено. Как будто в несуществующем детстве._

_– Мне сегодня дьявольски везет, – к нему шаркает человек, и дальний свет, словно от фонарика, пробегает по лицу Дина. – Почему бы тебе просто не продолжать видеть сны?_

Он закрывает глаза.

Закрывает, открывает, закрывает. Снаружи доносится вой, словно волк воет, но быстро угасает до сердитого рычания, ворчания. Потом – лай, визг, скулеж – тишина.

Это тоже сон? Дин моргает, вжимается лицом в подушку. Теряет еще немного времени.

Он просыпается в полной темноте, и дом издает переменчивые звуки, как это всегда бывает. Где-то мяукает кошка. Внизу что-то двигается. Несколько секунд Дин лежит очень тихо, сердце молотом колотится в груди. А потом он пытается уснуть, но бульканье кипящей воды и периодическое  кошачье мяуканье беспокоят его. Ему то жарко, то холодно, и события прошедшего дня не отпускают его, в венах пульсирует тупая боль. В конце концов, он сдается и выбирается из постели.

Шлепая вниз в темноте, босиком, Дин ищет кошку. Несколько раз ему кажется, что мяуканье звучит совсем близко, но ни разу ничего не видно. Он ожесточенно трет глаза, силясь стереть сны.

Теперь они не на шутку тревожат его. Что же они могут означать?

Внизу на обеденном столе разложены книги и стоит кофейник со свежим кофе.

Дин заглядывает в кухню: Сэм, одетый в просторную футболку и спортивные штаны, стоит, прислонившись к стойке, и ест яблоко. Сперва он не замечает Дина, всецело сосредоточившись на экране мобильного телефона. Голубовато-белый дисплей – единственный источник света, и при нем Дин видит, что у Сэма непокорные волосы, окружающие лицо нимбом и погружающие его в черную дыру. Слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть что-то еще. Дин входит, чтобы взять кружку, и Сэм подскакивает с тихим изумленным возгласом.

– Прости, – Дин примирительно поднимает руку. – Привет.

Сэм молчит с минуту, на его лице непонимающая вежливая улыбка.

– Привет, – наконец, отвечает он. – Ты новый парень. А я было решил, что ты ТН.

–ТН?

Сэм коротко дергает плечом:

– Таинственный Незнакомец. В подвале.

– Точно. Я Дин.

– Сэм, но миссис Кармоди, наверное, тебе уже рассказала. Я снимаю комнату в мансарде. Не спится?

Дин кивает, потом до него доходит, что Сэм при свете телефона не особенно хорошо его видит, и он говорит:

– Ага. Это ты отвечаешь за нескончаемый кофе?

– Ух ты, мы эту штуку просто для смеха в рекламу сунули. Сработало?

– Лучше, чем тебе кажется.

Пауза. А потом Сэм спрашивает – не то чтобы перевести разговор, не то чтобы оживить, неважно:

– Так ты приехал на машине? От самого Канзаса?

– Ага. Не люблю самолеты. Никогда не любил их, понимаешь ли. Даже не в одиннадцатом сентября дело. Все это пустое пространство между тобой и землей. Не хочу закончить рахат-лукумом на капоте какого-нибудь бедолаги после того, как объявят, что на сто человек один парашют.

Сэм издает удивленный смешок:

– Тебе лечиться надо, Дороти.

Под взглядом Дина Сэм берет второй кофейник. Пахнет в самом деле хорошо – богатой насыщенной арабикой. Сэм ставит кофейник около кружки Дина. Все окна в кухне открыты, и грязно-голубые занавески трепещут на ветерке с моря. Многие поют о море, многие пишут о нем. Дин никогда особенно о нем не задумывался, но звуки его почему-то успокаивают. Напоминают, что он лишь один из миллиона, вздыхающая крылышками бабочка, которая _могла бы_ вызвать ураган, но только в том случае, если очень хорошо постарается.

Вблизи видно, что у Сэма высокие скулы, а цвет глаз колеблется между голубым, карим и зеленым. Он реально высокий, в целом крупный, под футболкой, когда он двигается, перекатываются мускулы, но в движениях ощущается скуповатость, которая частично сглаживает размеры. Он слегка горбится, будто его душа еще не совсем доросла до хребта или, может быть, ей просто нравится сворачиваться клубочком.

– Ты студент?

– История и религия, да. Пишу диссертацию – по божествам смерти.

– Что еще за божества смерти?

– А. Древние боги Смерти и Ада. Понимаешь? Хель, Аид, Плутон, Яма, – Сэм перечисляет по пальцам, на лбу прорезаются тонкие морщинки. – Кощей в некоторой степени.

Дин вспоминает о «Божественной комедии». Интересно, ее промочило дождем?

– И что должно получиться в итоге? Я имею в виду, помимо тяжелой депрессии?

– Если честно, не знаю. Есть какие-то параллели. С…э…конформизмом. Контркультурой. Революционными субметафорами. То есть, это же научная работа! Ты ее пишешь, а потом чем-то там занимаешься, пока не накопишь достаточно денег на ферму с ватавабами или чем-нибудь в том духе.

– Что такое ватавабы?

Очевидно, научные беседы с Дином Винчестером лучше не заводить. Сэм это понимает и сбавляет обороты:

– Тебе уже проводили экскурсию по дому? Не то чтобы здесь много чего показывать. Несколько общих комнат, свой этаж ты уже видел, а остальное кладовые, ванные и прочая фигня.

– Стейси упоминала рыбу.

– Ах да. Рыба. Хочешь печенья?

Сэм открывает шкафчик, и Дин заглядывает в темноватое пространство, забитое огромным количеством самой невероятной еды. Здесь и лососевая икра, и маринованная свекла, и конфитюры с застывшими в них комками очищенных фруктов, черный ржаной хлеб и тонны густого золотистого меда. Сэм выгребает целые початки масляно-желтой кукурузы в поисках своего печенья, которое оказывается курабье. Оно в смехотворной декоративной коробке, и все такое. Дин подумывает сострить насчет одалисок и юных турок, но мысль никак не хочет оформиться. Ну и ладно.

– Бля. Кто тут за покупками ходит?

Сэм смеется, и ямочки у него на щеках кажутся странно знакомыми:

– Я не знаю, честно. Похоже, что миссис Кармоди. Шкафы всегда полны. Мед будешь?

В конце концов Дин сидит за столом и набивает рот невероятным печеньем и медом со слабым привкусом лета и орхидей. Он умирает с голоду. Очень странно, что он не заметил этого раньше, что в свою очередь почти удивительно. Он пытается развить эту мысль, но тут Сэм дает ему другую банку: «Попробуй этот», однако вкус меда слишком экзотичен для языка, чтобы разобрать, из чего он.

– Лаванда и юкка, – улыбается Сэм. – По крайней мере, так написано на банке. Наука, понимаешь ли. Пчеловодство. Тут им с самого начала занимаются.

В смысле, с самого Начала, не начала.

Ох ты боже мой.

Сэм рассказывает о колледже, о море. У подножия скал есть пещера, до которой можно добраться только во время отлива. Маяк работает, когда ему вздумается, но даже если и работает, то не для того, чтобы указывать путь кораблям, а ради собственного удовольствия. Дважды в месяц Сэм любит подниматься ночью в помещение с зеркалами, а оттуда на вдовью дорожку, потому что там звезды выглядят больше. Под маяком есть местечко, где собираются рыбы. Оно сверкает странными цветами черт знает из-за чего – возможно, какая-нибудь радужная маслянистая дрянь, которую защитники природы вылавливают из озер.

Дин, развалившись на стуле, рассказывает Сэму, как «Линкольн» по пути сюда ломался дважды, какую странную кесадилью он ел – на вкус словно сушеная рыба, как миссис Кармоди напоминает Пеле, гавайскую богиню, ненавидящую свинину. Почему Пеле терпеть не может свинину? Да, это он тоже знает. Что-то связанное с ее братом. Сэм слушает и смеется, находит в кармане пачку «М&M’s», и Дин съедает и их тоже. Он не забывает в улыбке продемонстрировать Сэму перепачканные шоколадом и раздробленной радугой зубы просто потому, что хочется, и Сэм не выражает отвращение так явно, как следовало бы.

Они смотрят, как лунный свет собирается маленькими беспомощными туманностями на древесине, на мебели. Дин украдкой бросает взгляды на губы Сэма, на форму уха и гадает, почему он кажется таким знакомым.

И когда темы, на которые незнакомцы могут разговаривать без неудобств, исчерпываются, Сэм подается вперед и начинает гонять по столу солонку. Он спрашивает:

– У тебя есть семья?

Дин пожимает плечами. Думает о погибшем брате и всех его смертях, отпечатавшихся, словно оттиски ладоней, на запотевших окнах машины. Несчастный случай. Убийство. Похищение пиратами.

– Врачебная халатность, – на этот раз отвечает он.

Сэм сочувственно цокает языком, допивает кофе и уходит вверх по ступенькам, пока Дин высматривает в окне неизвестно что.

Дин откидывается на стуле и слушает бархатные звуки ночи. Толстый ломоть лунного света заглядывает в открытое окно, освещая пустую Сэмову тетрадь. Мяукает невидимая кошка. Дин погружает кончик пальца в мед, зачерпывает каплю и слизывает прямо с кожи.

На вкус мед словно воспоминание.

В затылке жужжат призрачные пчелы, и Дин снова скребет руку.

Он думает о своем сне – смутно и благожелательно, как бывает, когда горит свет и память о сновидении блекнет. Странный был сон. Дин осознает, что сон заставил его нервничать, как заставляют нервничать библейская история о раскаленной печи и байки об украденных почках. Он камнем застыл в животе. Маленький зловредный комок, о присутствии которого знаешь, но не показываешь доктору, потому что понимаешь, что новости будут не радужными. Маленький зловредный комок, который дергается, будто демонический ребенок из Лавкрафта.

Развидеть бы эту картинку.

Он раздумывает о _человеке с дьявольской удачей_ , когда Сэм вприпрыжку сбегает по лестнице с большой охапкой приготовленной для стирки одежды в руках. Он плечом открывает дверь, и Дин идет за ним, потому что дом разгласил ему еще не все свои секреты. Стиральная машина приткнулась в странном уголке между двумя лестничными пролетами. Дин наблюдает, как Сэм загружает машину и зачерпывает моющее средство. Сверху тлеет ничем не прикрытая одинокая лампочка накаливания.

– Я подрабатываю в клинике, – поясняет Сэм.

Дин недоумевает, зачем он объясняется, а потом видит окровавленную одежду. Большая часть крови приходится на рукава – длинные ржавые мазки, петляющие и говорящие на непонятном языке.

– Местечко крохотное, но странных случаев тоже хватает.

– Звучит многообещающе.

Сэм издает короткий смешок:

– Я только вчера начал. Слышал, ты ремонтом занимаешься. Ты всегда..?

– Не-а. Отдыхаю. Перенапрягся в свое время.

Сэм следит, как машину заполняет вода:

– Армия?

– Не совсем. По крайней мере, я так не думаю, – Дин опускается на ступеньку и обнимает колени.

На Сэме белые кеды, и на левом пятнышко крови. Оно плывет в глазах, крохотное темное солнышко.

– Хуже, да? В определенном смысле. Я думаю, было хуже.

« _Я был хуже_ », – мысленно поправляет он.

– Я тоже, – говорит Сэм. – Думаю, я тоже занимался чем-то ужасным. До этого дома.

– О.

– Я теперь на кровь вообще не реагирую.

Дин думает, с ним будет точно так же. Он быстро сжимает кулак: не мышечная ли это память о ноже у кого-то под ребрами. Забвение приторочено к нему, словно второе сердце. Оно оживает время от времени, но потом он думает о чем-нибудь вроде этого. О знакомстве с кровопролитием. О совершении кровопролития. Вывих, колотая рана, разрез.

Сэм подходит и садится рядом. Теперь одежда в машине движется – хаотичный водоворот пенящейся воды и скрученной ткани. Гудение умиротворяет. Дин давит зевоту и ковыряет прореху на колене джинсов. Сэм выворачивает голову в сторону и обращается к стене.

– Прости, – он выглядит смутно несчастным. – Но мы раньше не встречались? Ты просто…ты кажешься ужасно знакомым…

« _Но я не могу вспомнить наверняка_ », – заканчивает Дин.

Его беспокоит та же мысль, но думать ее почему-то сложно. Она застревает, словно твердый предмет между ребрами. Кажется, лучше умереть, чем признаться в этом.

– Нет, – рот словно иголками набили. – Не думаю.

Из подвала доносится песня «Дым над водой». Запах гвоздики и сигарет. Дин делает вдох, чувствует хмель и головокружение, мысли разбегаются и жужжат, словно пчелы.

Сэм кивает и молча смотрит на одежду в стиральной машине. Уголки губ кривятся вниз, в опущенных глазах призрачная недоуменная грусть. Дин таращится на него куда дольше, чем следует, ощущает настороженность и тревогу, ощущает сильную потребность отрицать это и дальше, пугается собственных сильных чувств. Кажется, будто проходит много времени, прежде чем Сэм выныривает из мыслей и поднимает взгляд со слабой улыбкой:

– Хочешь посмотреть на рыб?

 

**4.**

Дин устанавливает для себя в некотором роду рутину. По ночам он спит урывками, потому что чертово море _чертовски чересчур близко_. Дом иногда ворчит, и Дин всё представляет его, как в старых мультиках от «Метро-Голдвин-Маер» – что он вот-вот прыгнет, прямо в воду внизу.

По утрам он ездит в другую сторону от туристической зоны  – к развилке, которая ведет либо к магазину, либо к старому маяку. Птицы, сражаясь с ветром и водой, пикируют над длинными бело-зелеными магазинными тентами. Здесь есть листовая зелень, рыба и доски для серфинга, но нет механика. Магазин располагается недалеко от междуштатной дороги, и туристов здесь хватает, а их арендованные машины – дикие звери, склонные к причудам и постоянным поломкам. Дину это, можно сказать, в удовольствие.

Он открывает мастерскую в магазине «Запчасти», которым заправляет вьетнамец с жутким именем. Мистер Эн – так зовет его Дин – крохотный человечек с улыбкой Джека Скеллингтона, и он каждое утро приветствует Дина пачкой «Мальборо Лайт». Каждое утро Дин смотрит на сигареты и ощущает фантомный дым во рту, но между ними словно световые годы. Если он и курил когда-то, то бросил достаточно давно, чтобы не суметь сосредоточиться на мысли о курении. Тем не менее, Дин не выбрасывает сигареты, потому что выбрасывать их было бы невежливо. Он хранит их дома, в банке из-под пива «Олд Милкивэй», и они постоянно исчезают, а значит, хоть кому-то приносят пользу.

Из соседей Дин чаще всего видит Сэма, пусть даже большую часть дня тот проводит в колледже и библиотеке. Главным образом, потому, что они оба спят недолго, будто семь-восемь часов – такая невиданная роскошь, что они едва могут ее себе позволить, но еще и из-за этой инстинктивной автоматической близости, которую Дин продолжает отрицать.

– Неважно, – говорит Сэм, хотя иногда сам настаивает. – Вспоминать тяжело.

Так что Дин быстро начинает разыскивать его по ночам. Это нисколько не кажется странным, и Сэм легко отдает свои ночи, будто часы так же бездумно просты, как автобусные билеты. Действие словно бы беспристрастно, как будто он сделал бы это для каждого, просто потому, что не может спать. Но всё _категорически_ не так. Сэм не такой. Между ними определенно _je_ _ne_ _sais_ _quoi_ или что там было между Джорджем и Мартой. Фредом и Джинджер. Бутчем и Сэнденсом.

Сэм не особенно разговорчив, если только не навести его на всякие заумные беседы, которые у Дина в одно ухо входят, а из другого выходят, но он умеет выслушать и слушает Диновы бесконечные рассуждения о старых музыкальных группах, как будто занимался этим всю жизнь. Он совсем не смеется над тупыми шутками, хотя в его тихом раздраженном фырканье а-ля «Ну и фигня» слышится нотка нежности. И хотя Дин не устает подшучивать на тему его волос и кузена Итта из «Семейки Адамсов», волосы ему нравятся тоже.

Есть и другие вещи, которые ему нравятся в Сэме. Как он складным ножом вырезает профили на столе. Как он сидит на пассажирском сиденье «Линкольна», с открытой дверью и выставленными наружу ногами, и слушает радио. Как он эпически злится, когда не удается что-то нагуглить, потому что сам Дин с «Гуглом» не ладит.

(«ТОР всегда лучше, – сообщает Сэм и показывает ему свой излюбленный поисковик. _Ищи_ _в_ _Сети_. – Знаешь? Это луковый маршрутизатор. Скрытый интернет? Результаты куда точнее»).

Они смотрят ночные игры, болеют за разные команды и перебранками будят миссис Кармоди. Сэм начинает прилично и интеллектуально, зацикливается на цифрах, но быстро скатывается в то состояние, когда ты уже не знаешь, что несешь, потому что устал, а по телевизору показывают фигню, по которой можно высказаться и вполне можно позволить себе не думать, когда рядом человек, который подпевает музыкальным рекламным роликам. Сэм прикрывает лицо ладонью, когда больше не может смотреть на Дина, и это отвлекает Дина настолько, что он прекращает свои немелодичные трели.

Дин много наблюдает за руками Сэма – как он пишет, нарезает хлеб, обхватывает пальцами банки «Колы» или пива. Руки _действительно_ выглядят знакомыми. То, как они двигаются. Маленькие трещинки, и шрамы, и порезы от бумаги, побледневшие до розового и белого. Словно затверженная наизусть карта. Эти мысли в некотором роде умиляют его. Не очень умиляют другие мысли – те, что приходят позже, те, что жаждут выяснить, знаком ли ему _весь_ Сэм так же, как его руки.

– Сейчас она ему вмажет, – Дин приподнимается на стуле, прикипев взглядом к тупому фильму, через который они продираются. – Вот, подожди…ха!

– Чувак, ты сколько вообще телик смотришь?

Позади Сэма и за окном луна в небе похожа на буй, большая и дружелюбная. Дин смотрит на нее и ногой гоняет пепельницу по журнальному столику.

– Долго жил по отелям. Не то чтобы перепадает много занятий, когда на улице льет, так что остается только смотреть телевизор. Ты когда-нибудь попадал на дневные мыльные оперы? – он ухмыляется и изображает пальцами пистолет. – Мужик, испанские домохозяйки. Сколько там подспудной консервативной порнухи? Я даже не знаю, но _черт побери_.

Сэм таращится изумленно, но осторожно, будто не хочет осуждать. Дин концентрируется на родинке у него на переносице, и Сэм ежится, во взгляд вползает это слабый безумный блеск, и тут Дин протестует, нарочито вытаращив глаза:

– Они хороши на удивление!

– Они сожрут твой мозг, – отвечает Сэм. – Как и всё то, что мы с тобой пьем…

– Заткнись и принеси мне еще пива.

– Сам возьми.

Но Дин дуется напоказ, и Сэм все-таки идет, нацепив подходящее случаю выражение отвращения. На какую-то долю секунду его кулак касается макушки Дина, и тот давит порыв сгрести его за руку.

Импульс или что-то в том роде. Дин улыбается и смотрит, как частный детектив отстреливает башку какому-то кубинскому гангстеру, потом прекращает улыбаться и выкручивает шею, чтобы фокусироваться на спине Сэма, когда тот нагибается у холодильника.

Жутковато. Дин слышит, как счастье звенит громко, будто предупреждающий звонок о чем-то ужасном и чужеродном. Как будто невинный пряничный домик – всего лишь ловушка, а за поворотом кроются ведьмы и печи.

Но с другой стороны, здесь всё странное, и остается лишь не замечать этого. Не приносить этому удовлетворение, в некотором смысле. Игнорировать это для удобства, как делают девочки в фильмах, когда знают, что их любовный интерес перекусывает четвертой отрицательной.

Дело в том, что дом Бертона словно бы двигается.

Не так, как в фантастических книжках, когда дом отращивает ногу, или этаж, или участок промышленного освещения, а своими собственными, почти незаметными путями. Дом словно живет своей жизнью, располагает конечности так, как не прописано ни  в одном алгоритме. Стены состоят в странных отношениях с потолком, и иногда кажется, что в комнате больше четырех углов. Дин порой просыпается и замечает, что на обоях узор из кругов, а не вчерашние геральдические лилии. У Сэма постоянно пропадают книги и бумаги, что приводит к паническим раскопкам под диванами и рытью в шкафах. Кукуруза и мед продолжают появляться, будто напыщенные орнаменты в блокноте писаки.

Упаковки с пивом не пропадают, а то бы Дин задумался о том, чтобы прищучить дом колдовством.

– Тебе когда-нибудь снятся действительно необычные сны?

Дин широко улыбается, набив рот крекерами:

– Мокрые? О да.

– О господи, – отвечает Сэм, потому что он, как уже заметил Дин, любит театральные жесты, и, не впечатлившись, закатывает глаза. – Нет, чувак. В смысле, на самом деле. Необычные. Необычные, как в «Кошмаре на улице Вязов».

Дин дергает плечами. Медленно жует. Они сидят на крыльце. Небо усыпано звездами, позади горит маленькая лампа, вокруг которой стаями толпится мошкара.

– Кажется, мне всегда снились неважные сны.

– Мне тоже. Но в последнее время? И ты не можешь их объяснить? И они кажутся… ну не знаю…более _реальными_?

– Зачем ты задаешь все эти вопросы? – спрашивает Дин.

« _Лучше бы ты не спрашивал. Лучше бы ты не спрашивал, Сэм_ ».

Каждый раз, когда он задает вопросы, у Дина сосет под ложечкой. Возникает чувство, что Сэм должен замолчать. Чувство, как будто цепляешься за соломинку. Чувство разверзается внутри, и он ощущает, как гоняют воздух легкие, как в горле застревает толстый белый клин паники.

Сэм мотает головой. У него мешки под глазами, а изнанка век пурпурная, будто от бессонницы. Он потирает кулаками щеки – быстро, словно богомол.

– Когда-то случилось кое-что ужасное, – он жмурится и сжимает губы, как будто таким образом может удержать себя внутри. – А потом я проснулся, и всё показалось длинным плохим сном, который выбрался у меня из головы и стал реальностью. Теперь я ничему не верю.

– Это глупо, чувак. Как можно так жить?

– Не знаю. Иногда я не знаю, кто я. Как будто многого не хватает.

Дин набирает воздуху и говорит голосом радио-диктора:

– Меня зовут Дин. Я Водолей. Я приехал сюда из Канзаса. У меня есть дурацкий «Линкольн», который загибается по три раза в день, опыт вооруженной борьбы и слабость к «Шеви», которая еще даже не моя. Я умею чинить машины. Разве этого не достаточно, чтобы жить дальше? Для меня достаточно, – он хлопает Сэма по плечу. – Может, проблема в том, что ты такой мозговитый? Слишком много анализируешь.

Сэм смотрит на него так, будто эта самая добрая ложь, которую он слышал. Его пальцы разжимаются на коленях, медленно и храбро, будто всё, что только что сказал Дин, ключ от какого-то тревожного замка. Его руки выглядят так, что за них немедленно тянет взяться, и Дин обдумывает такую вероятность. Что-то странное сегодня в голове творится. Какая-то полуоформившаяся идея плавает в сумятице мыслей. Дин ничего не делает. Кровь пульсирует в голове – вразнобой с ритмом моря.

Дин не делает _ничего_.

– Там какой-то фильм Бергмана идет, – наконец, говорит Сэм. – Хочешь посмотреть?

– Ты когда-нибудь играл в игру, когда выключают звук и придумывают смешные реплики?

Сэм прыскает от смеха, вскидывает брови:

– Боже, не хотел бы я с тобой играть. Бьюсь об заклад, ты даже «Короля Льва» опошлишь.

С крыши дома слетает галка-альбинос и приземляется во дворе. Дин наблюдает, как она что-то склевывает с земли, червяка, может быть, и резко втягивает воздух, когда птица смотрит на него ярким голубым глазом.

– Дин?

– Ага, – отстраненно отвечает он. Птица скачет по двору и громко орет, Дин подавляет порыв швырнуть в нее камнем. – Знаешь что? Бьюсь об заклад, я бы так и сделал.

 

**5.**

– Не так легко купить машину, – говорит в телефон человек с автосвалки.

Минула неделя. Дин сидит в пятне солнечного света, прижимает к себе бутылку холодного пива, а около его босой ступни остывает завтрак из МДБ – блинчики с черникой. Миссис Кармоди бросает на него неодобрительные взгляды, но Дин полагает, что эй, где-нибудь наверняка уже есть восемь вечера. Он отхлебывает глоток, думает, как бы возразить этому сукиному сыну, но в итоге только гримасничает в колени. Блинчики пахнут божественно, так что день не так уж плох.

Он всегда хотел поесть в Международном Доме Блинов. Чуть дальше по дороге есть один, там, где на пляже больше туристов. Он прошел мимо утренних бегунов и ребят, играющих с пляжным мячом, мимо киосков, которые только-только открывались. Пляжные зонтики были еще сложены и жались у стен, словно спящие птеродактили, но уже пахло завтраком, жарящейся рыбой. Запах проникал в каждый уголок и закоулок, а внутри сине-белого ресторанчика ощущался еще отчетливее.

Там не нашлось ничего со вкусом вишни, так что Дин взял блинчики с черникой. До самых касс ковровое покрытие было испещрено надписями МДБ, МДБ, МДБ, МДБ.

Теперь Дин наблюдает за миссис Кармоди: та за столом нарезает картошку и читает, кажется, астрологический журнал. Картофелины похожи на недоразвитых младенцев – крохотные кулачки там, вдавленная голова здесь. Дин все ждет, что они начнут расхаживать, громко и визгливо пропагандируя защиту жизни.

– …вы слушаете, мистер Винчестер?

– Да, да, – раздраженно бормочет Дин, пинает край дивана, стонет в трубку. – Эй, серьезно, мужик. Что мне делать? Это чертова машина, а не Святой Грааль.

Треск статики.

– Не спешите пренебрежительно отзываться, что это _просто машина_. А вдруг она самый важный предмет во Вселенной? Идеальное состояние. Я рассчитываю на выгодную цену. Лучшего винтажа вы не найдете, даже если душу дьяволу продадите!

– Нет, я понимаю, понимаю, – сердито фыркает Дин. – Но вы даже цену свою не называете! Мне что, Три Испытания на пути к Владению Машиной положены?

– Надо обдумать это предложение, – голос в трубке словно стальная вата, гладкий и профессиональный. – Разве не так всегда в сказках делают, когда хотят что-нибудь получить?

– Проклятье!

Дин в ярости сбрасывает звонок. Сидит с минуту, раздраженно перекручивая кромку рубашки, потом откидывается назад и кладет голову на кресло, таращится в выщербленный потолок.

Чертовы продавцы автомобилей.

Кот Сэма мяучит где-то неподалеку. Голос у него жалобный, как будто его забросили навсегда, хотя Дин замечал, как Сэм оставляет ему еду повсюду. Сам Дин никогда не видел вышеупомянутого котяру, но если подумать, видел его хоть кто-нибудь?

– Он вообще настоящий? – как-то раз спросил он у Сэма.

Сэм, сгорбившийся над записями, ответил не сразу:

– Ты его слышишь, правда? Ты просто его не _видишь_.

– Ну да, а почему?

– Может, ты просто смотришь неправильно.

Дин окрестил кота Шредингером. Он не вполне уверен почему, но тот парень имел какое-то понятие о коробке с живым/мертвым котом, так ведь? Учитывая петуха-флюгер миссис Кармоди и рыбу в ванне наверху, он живет с большим количеством домашних питомцев, чем вообще представлял возможным.

– А волки?

Сэм напрягся:

– Что с волками?

– В лесу живут волки, да? Я слышал их ночью.

– Точно. Наверное. Они просто там. Они мирные.

Сэм лучезарно улыбнулся. Похоже, ему свойственны неуместные улыбки в качестве средства самозащиты. Как зонтик против грозы или одежда против холода. Дин не стал развивать тему.

– Это в самом деле отличная машина, понимаете? – говорит он рыбам, скармливая им крошки от завтрака.

Рыбы жмутся к стенке ванны, огромные зубастые твари с жуткими красными глазами и плоскими головами, словно у ранних предков аллигаторов. Сэм оттянул одной челюсть, когда впервые показал их Дину, продемонстрировал алмазно-острые клыки и угрожающий бульдожий прикус. Сэм называет их _tiktaalik roseae,_ сокращенно тиктаалик. Хорошее имя для рыбы.

– Я бы и вправду прошел Испытания за нее.

Кто-то кашляет сзади, и Дин, повернувшись, видит обтянутую пиджаком спину высокого мужчины. Рыбы бешено кидаются на стенки ванны, будто хотят рассмотреть его получше. Мужчина двигается быстро, быстрее, чем способен человек, и не обращает внимания на оклики Дина. Он мчится мимо зеркала, спускается по ступеням, шаги гремят по старому облупленному дереву – тяжелее, чем кажется с виду. Окна его не отражают.

Скоро хлопает дверь. Подвальная.

Дин переводит взгляд на рыб и пожимает плечами. Странность происходящего зловеще разворачивается у него в мыслях, будто случайный солнечный свет в фотолаборатории.

 

**6.**

Он ловит вора «Мальборо» довольно быстро.

Вообще, он и не ожидал, что это окажется кто-то другой. Стейси слишком двухмерная, чтобы поддерживать нечто, столь формирующее моральный облик, как курение, а миссис Кармоди чересчур поглощена своей одержимостью погодой. ТН курит только сигариллы, похоже, хотя Дин фактически его ни разу не видел. Иногда он заходит в комнату, ловит призрак едкого дыма и аромата меди и знает, что ТН был здесь. В остальном, если не считать пробивающегося сквозь половицы «Zeppelin», никто даже не знает, жив он еще или нет.

Короче, остается Сэм.

Который, если честно, курильщиком не выглядит. Скорее, Сэм выглядит парнем, который ляжет спать на темном пляже, только чтобы удостовериться, что вылупившиеся черепашата благополучно доберутся до океана. Однако когда Дин просыпается ночью – с колотящимся сердцем и призрачным голосом «Дин-Дин-Дин», всё еще звучащим в мыслях, словно мольба – когда он шлепает вниз по ступеням и видит пустую кухню, что-то подсказывает ему, что Сэм не спит в мансарде.

И действительно, он находит дверь открытой, а на крыльце горит свет. Вокруг лампы ореолом порхают мошки и жуки, и Дин пригибается, когда насекомое проносится у него над головой. Там есть одна размером с Мотру, она бьет хрупкими крылышками по тонкой оболочке лампы накаливания, как будто пилот-камикадзе, выделывая «восьмерку», упорно стремится к своей цели.

« _Свет в конце туннеля_ , – внезапно думается Дину. – _Иди со мной. Я покажу тебе_ ». Он моргает, и строчка снова погружается в темную пучину мозга.

Во дворе бельевая веревка идет рябью от привидений. Рукава вздымаются к небу, призрачно-белые, моля об избавлении. На некоторых все еще сохранился слабый налет засохшей крови.

Мотра рассекает воздух аккурат над плечом Дина и исчезает в доме, где очень скоро звонко врезается во что-то твердое. Он слышит, как ломаются ее крылышки.

– Сэм?

Травяные стебли острые и влажные от росы у Дина под ногами. Волны, огромные и близкие, судя по звуку, бьются о скалы, о подножие маяка, который сегодня работает: широкий луч света храбро рассекает толщу ночи. Дин оглядывается, но вокруг никого, и ничего не слышно, кроме моря и сонного бормотания петуха-флюгера. Он уже собирается вернуться в дом, когда свет маяка падает на него, словно Великое Око Саурона.

Он быстро моргает, вскидывает руку, чтобы защитить глаза, но к тому времени свет уже уходит, проскальзывает по траве, на секунду задерживается на стене дома, а потом исчезает. Дин мельком видит фигуру у стены, лишь мимолетно, но делает к ней несколько шагов. Ночь будто сгущается и растет вокруг, холодная и пропитанная солеными брызгами, пение цикад оглушительно.

Когда же он обходит крыльцо, на другой стороне, около торцевой стены, стоит Сэм – таращится в небо, и тонкий завиток дыма, срывающийся с его губ, едва отличим от туманной дымки.

Дина он не замечает. Слабый свет из окна сверху только слегка очерчивает его силуэт золотом, и кончик зажженной сигареты очень, очень красный в ночи. Сэм стоит, упершись согнутой ногой в стену, с опущенными плечами и откинутой головой. На нем лишь тонкая изношенная футболка и штаны на завязке, и близость его облика так болезненно сладка, что Дин ощущает ее даже в зубах.

Сэм снова подносит сигарету к губам и покашливает, словно не уверен.

Как будто раньше этого не делал, или делал нечасто, или что-нибудь еще.

В следующий момент Сэм слегка наклоняет голову в его направлении. Медленно и лениво, почти нежась. Отложенное удовольствие, вот оно что. Дин вздрагивает, пойманный врасплох, но Сэм по-прежнему его не видит.  

Дин стоит молча и неподвижно, растеряв все слова. Есть в этом _нечто_ – возможно, струящийся изо рта Сэма дым, возможно, ветреная влажная ночь. В груди сворачивается жар, быстро растекается с током крови, и Дину вроде как хочется подойти. Прижать его к этой стене.

Тлеет кончик сигареты – крохотный сияющий красный карлик между изрезанными бумагой пальцами. Дым кажется одновременно сладким и едким, и Дин гадает, как долго  этот вкус останется на Сэмовых губах.

Что-то смущает Дина, выводит к черту из строя всю термодинамику, потому что он вспыхивает, а по спине бегут мурашки – всё одновременно.

Он думает о черном дыме. Обо всех черных дырах в небесах, и если маяк снова их отыщет, может быть, Дин сможет рассмотреть, не выглядят ли глаза Сэма, как те дыры – бездушные матовые пещеры.

Жуткая мысль. Она тает, словно ледяной кубик в груди, распространяет омертвение.

Она ужасает его.

Он пятится, шагает прочь. Хочет спросить у Сэма, все ли в порядке, почему он не спит, какого хрена делает на улице в такое время, не нужна ли ему компания.

Но мысли замыкаются, застревают на какой-то призрачной станции, зацикливаются на воплях и плоти, черном-дыме, черных-как-копоть-глазах, на Аде с заглавной А, а еще на _Сэме_.

Дин хмурится, колеблется. Сжимает пальцы в кулаки. Он адски нервничает, пока возвращается к открытой двери. Останавливается там, бросает на пробу: «Сэмми?» – шепотом, но слово правильно ложится на язык, правильно ощущается, всего лишь слово, но невыразимое – _боже_ – и разве Сэм не упоминал, что ненавидит это прозвище? Да, как-то раз. Когда Дин сказал что-то о Сэме Спейде.

Он запускает пятерню в волосы, сжимает затылок. Яростно выталкивает из головы все мысли.

Он уходит с отчаянной жаждой меда.

Игнорируя желание, Дин отступает в безопасность своей спальни, перескакивает через ступеньку, чтобы поскорее туда добраться, и справляется с дыханием, только захлопнув дверь и включив свет. Он сбрасывает истерику, будто пальто, и смотрит, как она, темная и трепещущая, угрюмо оседает у стен. Потом он идет в вымерзшую постель, чувствуя, как каждый шаг все больше превращает его в каменное изваяние, и думает о дыме и демонах.

Он не спит до сих пор, пока не слышит звук закрывающейся входной двери, а через несколько минут – шаги Сэма на лестнице.

 

**7.**

Минуло три понедельника с тех пор, как Дин въехал в дом, и вот во вторник, когда он утром спускается по ступеням, Сэм сидит на нижней. Он обнимает любимую кофейную кружку – ту, что с отбитым краешком и надписью Java пикселями. Хорошая, достойная заучки кружечка, которая – будь она человеком – читала бы лекции по Сократу и Ганди. Сэм выглядит абсолютно так же ужасно, как выглядел всю последнюю неделю, и Дин без предисловия говорит:

– Может, эта клиника не для тебя, а?

Сэм подскакивает, чуть ли не выронив кружку, и оседает обратно, словно оставшийся без хвоста воздушный змей. Его глаза тускло поблескивают. Он не менял рубашку со вчерашнего дня, и на рукавах снова кровь.

– Не спал?

В ответ лишь неопределенный звук.

– Завтрак?

Сэм светлеет лицом, но почти неуловимо. Никто не отказывается от бесплатного завтрака. Это неписанное космическое правило, такое же священное и нерушимое, как Кодекс Братана.

– Яичница, если яйца есть?

Дин давит зевок и потирает губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Как продвигается диссертация? – интересуется он, потому что разговоры о науке, вроде, радуют Сэма.

Сегодня эффект противоположный. Сэм съеживается, пока не начинает казаться, что он сейчас не то сбежит, не то разрыдается.  

– Я пишу о расплате.

– О расплате за что?

Сэм секунду молчит, потом отвечает:

– За воскрешение.

Дин вздыхает:

– Эй, Сэм. Знаешь, как все эти жуткие вещи, которые ты говоришь, попадают прямиком…

– Всегда нужно платить, так ведь? Эвридика, Сатьяван, Инанна… воскрешение – это сделка. Ты заключаешь сделку, ты называешь цену, ты торгуешься. По большей части, то, с чем ты заключил сделку, тебя наебывает. А я не люблю зомби!

Сэм издает взволнованный звук и, кажется, внезапно превращается в более дремучую и непробиваемую версию себя.

«Ладно, – думает Дин. – Лааадно, ботаник».

Воздух снаружи переливчатый и невесомо-серый, словно голубиный пушок. Рассеянный солнечный свет льется в окна, когда Дин наполняет собственную кофейную кружку и принимается разбивать яйца. Погожий денек. Погожие деньки гарантируют гостей.

– Я хочу чуть позже съездить взглянуть на одну машину. Собираюсь  прокатиться на ней и обсудить кое-что подробнее с козлом на автосвалке. Хочешь составить компанию? Мне нужно независимое мнение.

– Машина? – раздумывает Сэм.

Дин расплывается в широкой улыбке:

– _Лучшая_ машина.

Сэм долго зевает, жмурится и в итоге выглядит так, будто его пристукнул Песочный Человечек. Сосуды прожилками листьев разбегаются на потемневших веках, и Дин хочет велеть ему остаться дома.

– Сэм?

Один глаз открывается:

– Ага, да. Заскочишь за мной в библиотеку колледжа?

– Конечно. Может, ты хочешь сначала подремать?

Сэм угрюмо дергает плечами. Он покачивается, и прядь этих его генетически неуемных волос падает на лоб:

– В гробу высплюсь. О, привет, Стейси.

– Привет, – отзывается Стейси. – Кто-нибудь знает, чем кормить _tiktaalik_ _roseae_? По-моему, они умирают.

Дин хмурится:

– Может быть, рыбой помельче? Черепахами?

– Не думаю, что они переварят черепах. Они девонские.

Стейси пожимает плечами.

– Я не хочу, чтобы они умерли, – она плотнее запахивается в расшитое блестками пальто.

Она немного напоминает несчастную Мерилин в «Зуде седьмого года», и Дин идет ее утешать. Когда он возвращается, Сэма нет. Через пятнадцать минут Сэм снова появляется – умытый и одетый, с капельками воды, всё еще поблескивающими в волосах. Дин наблюдает, как он запихивает в рот полные ложки яичницы-болтуньи и иногда поднимает глаза, будто хочет сказать что-то. Обреченное выражение словно заставляет его еще больше сутулиться за столом. Его пальцы порозовели от жесткого мыла. Руки дрожат на стакане, отбивают приборами бешеный ритм по тарелке. Дин не говорит ему об этом.

– Как думаешь, сможешь отказаться от сегодняшней смены?

– Зачем?

– Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе не помешает перерыв, Сэм.

Сэм медленно кивает. У него нечитаемое выражение лица.

– Я попытаюсь.

Когда на обратном пути он проходит мимо Дина, то наклоняется поближе и шепчет:

– _Кристо_.

Сэм щурится, его глаза сегодня играют всеми цветами и стремительно темнеют. Он ждет реакции, но только момент, а потом идет дальше. Дин, не думая, хватает его за запястье, тонкое, с птичьими косточками, в отличие от остального тела, и тормозит, сильно надавив на чувствительное местечко, где встречаются кости. Стейси у холодильника замирает и слегка поворачивает к ним голову. Дин жмет сильнее. Думает о том, как это легко.

– _Что_ это было, черт побери?

Сэм мотает головой, вырывается:

– Я не знаю, – отвечает он. – Я не знаю. Но ты прошел, ладно? Ты прошел.

Он бросает на Дина перепуганный взгляд и вылетает в прохладное утро.

 

**8.**

Ладно, Дин – ужасный человек. Не то чтобы он не знал этого раньше.

Он ждет, когда миссис Кармоди уйдет за покупками, потом пробирается вверх по лестнице, мимо своего этажа. Ступеньки, ведущие в мансарду, крохотные, и ему приходится пригибать голову, чтобы не стукнуться о балки. «Ты закончишь хуже горбуна из Нотр-Дам, Сэм», – думает он, но затем открывает дверь и входит в высокую комнату – наклонные потолки и все такое.  Студенческое безденежье заметно в скудной обстановке, но с другой стороны, может быть, у Сэма просто стиль такой. Тут есть книжный шкаф. Есть флаг «Стэнфордского Кардинала». Есть стол, прогибающийся под тяжестью множества книг и бумаг. Толстые тома из коробок, названия которых Дин даже прочитать не способен без того, чтобы не заработать мигрень.

На кровати лежит доклад в мягком переплете, озаглавленный «Современный Ад против Преисподней», что объясняет, по крайней мере, откуда взялась книга. Но современный _Ад_? Ладно. Каждому свое, Сэм.

Дин не должен здесь находиться. Просто Сэм ведет себя странно, и то слово, которое он сказал утром, «Кристо», Дину знакомо это слово. Это слово из сна, и в нем нет внутренней логики, которая могла бы помочь разобраться в сюжете, просто абстракции, и симпатичные огоньки, и черный-черный дым.

 _Кристо_.

Нельзя игнорировать нечто подобное. Нечто, похожее на буксировочный трос, ведущий к тайне и непознанным землям, однажды знакомым.

Откуда-то мяукает Шредингер. Дин машинально окидывает комнату взглядом и почти ожидает, обернувшись, увидеть одинокую улыбку, зависшую в воздухе, но ничего такого.

Он подходит к столу. Большая часть листов покрыта отпечатанным текстом с ярко-красными примечаниями и пояснениями, написанными Сэмовым аккуратным почерком. На самом деле, это сухая писанина – цитаты, и религиозные мотивы, и длинные томительные описания смерти, языческих богов, культуры.

Дин смотрит на листы с момент, отмечает общую бессистемность. Эта мешанина – она не может быть запланирована заранее. Он пожимает плечами и продирается через записи, через наброски чего-то вроде религиозных символов, которые изучает Сэм, через страницы, испещренные записями, и адресами сайтов, и сносками. А потом он натыкается на кое-что, заставляющее его помедлить.

Ничего особенного. Птица. Очертания птицы, и неровные линии выдают сомнения. Силуэт, крылья, перья – всё прорисовано черным, но что-то в птице намекает, что в действительности она _белая_. И голубоглазая. Может быть.  

«Галка, – значится Сэмовым почерком в углу. – Традиционно знамение. Психопомп?»

Дин откладывает лист. Под бардаком лежит еще толстый блокнот, прикрытый газетной бумагой, который открывается, когда Дин роется в прочих вещах.

Снизу миссис Кармоди громко зовет его по имени.

– Дорогой, ты дома?

Дин замирает. Записи в блокноте могли бы принадлежать ему самому, если б он увлекался Фрейдом, ведением дневника снов и всякой непонятной чушью в том духе. Он листает блокнот и читает упоминания черного дыма и крови, маяков, чудные наброски странного оружия и целую страницу на латыни, исчерканную и переписанную множество раз. «Я живу с Джеком Торренсом, – думает он. – Срань господня.Exorcizamus te… Что это за фигня?» Он пытается стянуть блокнот, сует его в карман, а затем одновременно происходят два события.

Во-первых, вниз планирует записка с его именем. А потом его снова находит маяк. Сигнальный огонь нашаривает его своим зловещим ярким глазом с яростью тысячи солнц.

Дин вскидывает руки. Через момент что-то громадное и дрожащее заслоняет свет. Тень накрывает весь дом, и Дин слышит, как в ужасе вопит петух-флюгер. Все клонится влево, как будто картину накренили. Кровать Сэма, проехавшись по полу, врезается в шкаф. Дин отскакивает с дороги, когда ее примеру следует стол. Ему приходится ухватиться за светильник, чтобы удержаться на месте, и снизу он слышит звон разбивающейся посуды, а миссис Кармоди верещит так пронзительно, что в доме начинается дождь.

Дин подбирает записку.

« _Дорогой Дин Винчестер,_ (значится в ней)

_Этот дом большой и широкий, а не длинный и тонкий. За стенами есть люди. Этот дом поддерживают неподходящие строительные материалы. В этом доме есть дополнительные этажи._

_Этот_ _дом_ _не_ _чудовище_ _._

 _Искренне_ _ваш_ _, …_ »

Дин перечитывает послание дважды, затем складывает и кладет в карман.

Все вещи Сэма теперь раскиданы по полу и постепенно намокают, а Дин оглядывает беспорядок. Он отпускает светильник и размышляет, как без особых затруднений пройти по накренившемуся полу.

Все меняется, утешает он себя. Такова жизнь.

– Миссис Кармоди! – орет он, высунув голову за дверь. – Вы дождь не остановите?

Проходит секунда, но затем дождь прекращается. Дин пробирается обратно. Блокнот Сэма валяется на полу, он подбирает его, а потом вдруг ощущает покалывание в шее, как будто кто-то на него таращится. Нос щекочут острые запахи гвоздики и сигарилл.

– На что _ты_ смотришь?

ТН молчит. Его лицо в тени. Пальцы, обхватившие косяк, оставляют размазанные кровавые отпечатки.

– Ты чертовски жуткий чувак, знаешь? – говорит Дин и кладет блокнот обратно, потому что не хочет, чтобы ТН решил, что он вор. – Я просто кота покормить зашел, понятно?

ТН вздрагивает всем телом. Его пальцы сжимаются и разжимаются. Кровь капает с него, словно пот.

– Мудак, – бормочет Дин под нос.

Он зол, так зол. Его трясет. Он ненавидит этого парня, ненавидит запах, и темноту, и волнами исходящую от него боль. Он ненавидит, как тот поглощает весь свет, как его силуэт – точка невозврата, ведущая к чему-то ужасному.

ТН прочищает горло.

– _Ничто не остается зеленым_ , – говорит он. – _Не остается зеленым_.

Он разворачивается и неуверенно, волоча ноги, уходит, стараясь обмозговать новый наклон дома.

– Там не так! – громко возражает Дин пустой комнате. – В стихотворении не так было сказано.

 

**ЧАСТЬ 2**

**_Дом_ **

Вот почему не едят рыбы: у них украли зубы.

По порядку появления в доме миссис Кармоди была первой. (И это если не считать людей в стенах).

Она жила здесь еще до того, как появился маяк, и луна, и звезды. Она жила, готовила шторм, заключала дождь в бутылки, а иногда собирала в банки эпидемии, чтобы опустошать их на тех, кто ее слишком сильно раздражал. В шкафчике в ее ванной хранятся крохотные бутылочки с оспой, малярией и проказой. В былые времена она садилась в лодку и гребла на середину моря, где пускала семя по ветру, чтобы весь мир вдохнул его.

Сейчас она склонна к осмотрительности. Она не любит перемен и чурается их. Она занимается своими садами. Макроскопический мир может катиться ко всем чертям.

Стейси Бек пришла жить в дом намного позже, после того, как он подрос и отрастил мансарду. Ее появлению был обязан Сэм. Он нашел ее на пляже, она с воем бежала между скал и плавника босиком, с полными руками рыбы, а за ней летел альбатрос.

– Эй! – заорал он, и дом еще помнит грохот его торопливых шагов вниз по ступеням.

Он пробежал мимо того места, где человек-который-альбатрос стал альбатросом-который-был-человеком, с развевающимися волосами и выражением, которое слишком легко приходит на лица тем, кто очень долго мчится навстречу опасности.

– Эй, прекрати! – он швырнул в птицу кусок глины.

Альбатрос издал громкий крик, и его широкие крылья засверкали тысячей оттенков радуги, когда он совершил удивительно совершенный кувырок в воздухе,  а потом посмотрел на Сэма ужасными голубыми глазами, полными печали.

Сэм остановился и осторожно сжал плечо, на котором давно затянулась старая рана.

Девушка, избавившись от внимания альбатроса, взобралась по склону во двор дома и немедленно шлепнулась на спину. Она была мокрая, длинные густые волосы разметались по земле, и в них сновала рыба, словно пряди заключали море.  

Она села, а потом бросила сияющий шар (тот самый, в котором были Небеса, Земля, Преисподняя, Библиотека и другие тайны… помните его, не так ли?) вниз со скалы. Альбатрос испустил удрученный вопль и метнулся следом.

– Ты его украла? – спросил Сэм.

– Он просто был _здесь_ , – всхлипнула девушка и крепче прижала к себе рыб. – Он просто был _здесь_ , я не знала про птицу!

Сэм помог ей подняться.

– Хочешь зайти? – спросил он, поддерживая ее, глаза у него были добрые. – Я сделаю тебе чаю.

Но дом тоже добр. Он проявляет необыкновенную щедрость  и позволяет Стейси выпустить рыб в ванну. Там они мечтают о том, чтобы кусать сияющий шар, о вкусе Небес, Земли, Преисподней, Библиотеки, поэтому дом крадет их зубы, и кровь быстро бежит в его венах, чтобы он мог хранить секреты, которые нужно хранить.

Ночью он отправляет за этим кота. Хорошо, что кот невидимый.

Вот еще секрет, который знает дом: в первый раз, когда Сэм открыл дверь в мансарду, а потом закрыл за собой, он был не один.  

Он вошел, и ему никогда не дышалось так легко, не смотрелось так ясно. На другой стороне комнаты, в окне, казалось, что небо корчится, словно фунт мяса, задолженный Шейлоку. Сэм печально улыбнулся и скатал окровавленный шарф в комок крохотный, будто те рогалики, на которых подают салат. Он стоял, прижавшись спиной к двери, и сидящая на кровати тварь тоже улыбнулась. Она была здесь, когда Сэм вошел, но настолько походила на него, что Сэм ее не заметил. Она носила такую же окровавленную одежду, только глубокая рана в плече не закрылась. Ее зубы не слишком отличались от его собственных, но Сэм все равно упорствовал.

«Это не мое лицо», – пришла бредовая мысль. Дом почувствовал, как Сэм тихо подумал эту мысль. Его сердце стучало размеренно и тяжело. Он мыслил логически, потому что был знаком с безумием. Безумие – это когда ты слишком много думаешь, что по-настоящему, а что нет. Безумие – это когда ты притворяешься, что никого нет в стенах.

«Твой разум говорит с тобой, – размышлял Дом. – Но о, Сэм, о… не слушай».

Зомби поднялся. Слезы у него на ресницах застыли ледяными кристаллами.

– Мы умерли в тот день, – сказала тварь. – И это случилось ради Государства, и это случилось ради высшего блага.

– Ты тут мне собираешься цитировать… Манифест Коммунистической партии. Зачем?

– Живи для нас, Сэмми, – сказал Зомби. – Проснись и узнай правду.

Его улыбка была слишком яркой, вот в чем проблема. Сэм никогда не улыбался так ослепительно, разве что когда притворялся и его не заботило, как болит от этой улыбки рот.

Сэм развернулся. Он услышал, как где-то завыли волки, и звук поразил его в самое сердце. Он снова распахнул дверь, выскочил на лестничную площадку, а потом опять послышался вой. Как будто кто-то умирал. Как будто кто-то умирал от жестокой и рваной глубокой печали.

Зомби сказал:

– Что мы без нашей тени?

После этого тварь так и не ушла. Дом не смог заключить ее, как ни пытался. Таковы порождения нашего сознания, которые пытаются сказать нам правду.

Но не обращай на нее внимания, Сэм. Не дай ей заколдовать тебя до смерти.

 

**1.**

– По-моему, я сплю, но не знаю, как проснуться. Это нормально? Как думаешь, может, сульфазин и нейролептики помогут? Каков процент успешных лоботомий?

Аджай смеется и подвигает к Сэму стакан кофе из «Старбакса»:

– Чувак, расслабься, а? Мы же не хотим повторения того, что случилось на занятии мистера Хендерсона, правда? У тебя просто стресс. Ты работаешь, как гребаный киборг, и пишешь эту жесткую работу, а потом еще дом…

– Дин только что звонил, – грустно отзывается Сэм. – Дом наклонился на семь градусов влево.

– Ох. Сильные повреждения?

– Пара тарелок, журнальный столик треснул. Рыбы выпали из ванны, но Стейси вернула их обратно. Они умирают, знаешь? Мы без понятия, чем их кормить.

Сэм закрасил половину кружочков на странице красным цветом. Предполагается, что это какой-то тест, который даст разрешение на какую-то страховку. Тест ему подсунул Аджай. Сделка а-ля создай цепочку и получи вознаграждение. Сэм соглашается, потому что он хороший друг и периодически жертвует своим интеллектом ради более или менее сносной человеческой компании.

Он смотрит на библиотечные книги на столе. Болит голова, плывет перед глазами. Он думает о Инанне, урукской богине, которая умерла и воскресла, когда ее муж занял ее место в царстве мертвых. О короле Викраме, чья вылазка в Ад оставила его одержимым, а его королевство в руинах.

Это печальные истории, где никому не удается провернуть дело без того, чтобы кто-нибудь за это не поплатился.

« _Мертвое должно оставаться мертвым, но это так тяжело для них_ , – с усмешкой бормочет голос. – _Так тяжело. Ублюдки_ ».

Сэм игнорирует голос. В конце концов, это просто Зомби.

Кажется, ему не в первый раз мерещится воображаемый друг. Проблема лишь в том, что этот друг выглядит совершенно как он, только намного мертвее. Просыпаясь каждое утро, Сэм надеется, что он исчезнет, и, может быть, на некоторое время тот действительно исчезает, но всегда находит дорогу обратно, стоит в тихих уголках комнат, заходит с ним в офисы и библиотеки. Иногда он сидит на стульях и читает, в его голове вращаются глаза.

– Мне надо идти, – Сэм начинает собирать вещи. – Дин хочет взглянуть на машину.

– Оооо, – ухмыляется Аджай. – Это свидание?

Сэм закатывает глаза:

– Нет. Ну ты и девчонка.

– Но тебе он _нравится_.

Сэм размышляет.

«Понимаешь, – думает он. – Это потому что…»

Просто потому что. Это строчка откуда-то, но он не может вспомнить откуда.

– Чувак, я не знаю… – Сэм со скрипом отодвигает стул и встает, пощипывая переносицу. – Я всё думаю…

Аджай щелкает языком:

– В том-то и проблема. По крайней мере, когда дело касается тебя, Сэм. Ты слишком много думаешь.

– Просто ощущение неправильное.

– Насчет Дина?

– Насчет всего. Меня, тебя, этой клиники. Насчет всего...

– Мира? – тянет Аджай. – Реальности? Ты же не собираешься впаривать мне кубистскую безумную фигню про теорию струн и параллельные вселенные, правда?

– Причем тут вообще кубисты?

– Черт их знает, мужик, они все психи.

Зомби поднимается со стула и бредет по коридору. Сэм провожает его взглядом, смотрит на тянущийся за ним, словно слизь за улиткой, кровавый след. Что это означает? Символы существуют не просто так.

Он мысленно зарисовывает образ – печальное и жалкое создание: не глаза, а черные провалы, не нормальная одежда, а лохмотья. А в животе глубокая зияющая рана.

Первое, на самом деле ужасное воспоминание о Зомби – маяк, когда он бежал вниз, минуя один лестничный пролет за другим, и шаги постепенно все больше сливались, и было сложно держать направление. Он бежал, словно по резьбе на шурупе, а тварь всю дорогу преследовала его на нетвердых ногах.

« _Всё умирает_ », – повторяла она вслед.

Через некоторое время, устав бежать, Сэм попытался остановиться. Тварь тоже замерла и двинулась с места лишь тогда, когда он возобновил бег.

 _Все умирает. Я не могу догнать тебя_.

– Аджай, ты когда-нибудь смотрел фильм «Возвращение в страну Оз»?

– Не думаю. Который?

Сэм неловко ерзает на стуле:

– Тот, в котором Файруза Балк играет Дороти, а Никол Уильямсон – жуткий доктор, у которого сумасшедшие пациенты в подвале. В котором тетушка Эм помещает ее в психбольницу, и там пытаются шоковой терапией выбить Оз из ее мозга?

– Проклятье, мужик.

Сэм уже не улавливает смысл разговора. Он сглатывает и быстро добавляет:

– Да, знаю. Зачем они такое в детский фильм сунули, да? Чертова страшилка. В любом случае, в конце доктор сгорает до хрустящей корочки во время грозы, а Дороти видит, как ее друзья из Оз смотрят на нее  из зеркала. Они советуют ей к черту заткнуться про изумрудные города и прочую фигню. Ну… про то, чего нет, – он замолкает и беспокойно жует губу. – Никто тебя не слушает, когда ты видишь то, чего нет.

Сэм поспешно заталкивает в рюкзак книги и прощается с Аджаем. Он медленно шагает по коридору, думает о доме, накренившемся на семь градусов, словно спутниковая орбита. Гадает, вокруг какой звезды их орбита. Зомби, вероятно, сказал бы что-нибудь вроде _реальность_ , или _неопровержимая цельность_ , или _Чем Бы Мы Были Будь На Месте Наша Тень_. Он многословен и педантичен. Это в самом деле очень раздражает. Не то чтобы Сэм борется с расщеплением личности; он и сам не понимает, за что ему достался мертвый любитель цитировать Бронте.

Зомби появляется из-за каменной колонны, когда Сэм спускается по ступеням библиотеки.

– О чем ты писал сегодня? – с любопытством спрашивает он.

Он держит сегодняшнюю газету, в которой большая часть слов вычеркнута черным маркером. Сэм гадает, во что сложатся остальные слова, если их прочитать.

– Про мифы лакота, – отвечает Сэм и испытывает на Зомби «кристо», просто потому, что случая еще не представилось.

Зомби смотрит на него. Грудь под рубашкой начинает сочиться черными чернилами. Сэм с шипением выдыхает через стиснутые зубы и опирается на стену. Зомби выдувает смехотворно крохотное облачко черного дыма, которое зависает в воздухе. Затем он растворяется в камне, оставив газету.

Сэм смотрит на нее и видит: « _E_ _-_ _x_ _-_ _o_ _-_ _r_ _-_ _c_ _-_ _i_ _-…_ »

Он подбирает газету и выкидывает ее в ближайшую мусорку. Газета падает туда с удивительно приятным шлепком.

Сэм садится на ступеньки и ждет Дина. Он подворачивает манжеты, чтобы старые кольца крови, которые никогда не отмываются, исчезли под тканью. Через некоторое время Зомби снова выбирается из камня и ждет вместе с ним.

 

**2.**

– Мило.

Сэм вздрагивает, когда в машине внезапно на всю громкость включается радио. Пальцы Дина обхватывают руль, торжествующий взгляд больших зеленых глаз падает на приборную доску, на приборы, на сидящего рядом Сэма. Дин улыбается Сэму так, будто ему преподнесли целый мир на блюдечке, с голубой каемочкой и всем прочим, и Сэм улыбается в ответ, его сердце колотится с безумной скоростью, и сила пронизывающих эмоций ужасает его.

«Эта машина, – думает он. – Эта проклятая машина».

Дин барабанит пальцами по рулю, вдавливает  педаль газа в пол, и машина срывается с места. Солнце дробится и рассыпается на сияющем черном капоте. Окна открыты, и ветер сходит с ума, загоняя в салон обрывки билетов, листья и конфетные обертки. Дин гикает, воет по-волчьи, говорит «О детка, да, вот так». Сэм лыбится, как идиот, просто наблюдая за ним: румянец на коже, пятно машинного масла на щеке, оживление на лице. Это заразительно. Из-за этого хочется творить безумства.

Дин орет:

– Ну что, можно бросать «Линкольн» кашлять в пыли или как?!

– Она тебе подходит.

– Проклятье, да, именно! Ты посмотри на ее ход, да она _струится_ на виражах!

Сэм не спрашивает Дина, если ли у него права. Он не комментирует ежегодное количество аварий на этом участке дороги, и не интересуется, застрахован ли Дин, и не указывает на свободно хлопающие на ветру ремни безопасности, и даже не упоминает выставленные средние пальцы встречных водителей.

«Быстрее, – хочется сказать ему. – Быстрее, Дин. Перегони звук».

Он _чертовски_ одобряет безумие происходящего.

– Некоторые машины живут! – перекрикивает Дин воющий ветер.

Сэм слегка прислоняется головой к окну, смотрит, как  пятна красно-желто-зеленого света одно за другим сонно проплывают по черному металлу. В стороне появляется море, быстро и призрачно, сверкнув синим, словно груда драгоценных камней.

– У некоторых машин есть _душа_ , Сэмми!

Сердце прыгает в глотку и громко колотится там. «Сэмми», – думает он.

Внутри ярко, словно Сэм проглотил звезду.

Он облизывает губы и высовывается из окна, как пес. Солнце, бегущий шар, окружено хмурыми густыми дождевыми тучами. Ветер отнимает голос и зрение. Из саднящих затуманенных глаз по лицу катятся слезы.

– Знаешь, что быстрее скорости света? – кричит Дин, захваченный моментом, цепляет Сэма за рукав и тянет обратно в салон. – Твоя голова, когда ее снесет каким-нибудь деревом!

Сэм показывает ему средний палец.

– Ну разумеется, неблагодарный ты человек, – смеется Дин, а потом вздыхает. – Наверное, пора ее возвращать, да?

Начинается дождь. Дин делает музыку громче. Гремит гром, молния бьет в море. Они поднимают стекла, въезжают в туннель и вливаются в поток транспорта. Когда они появляются оттуда, пристроившись за синим, словно крокус, фургоном и «Фольксвагеном» с христианскими наклейками на бампере, на них мстительно обрушивается дождь. Он размывает огни задних фар, делает всё вокруг темнее. Стеклоочистители двигаются, будто метроном. На улице распускаются зонтики – только чтобы погибнуть от ветра, вывернуться наизнанку и открыться дождю. Дорога под дождем – скользкая черная лента.

Сэм ощущает гром телом, до самых кончиков пальцев, а молнии под кожей. Звуки воды, автомобилей, музыки и пения Дина смешиваются в рев в ушах. Воздух дрожит, мог бы растрескаться, словно лед, в любую секунду. Всё как будто во сне. _Нет ничего лучше быстрой машины, дождя и красивого парня_. Это тоже строчка откуда-то, пусть она и немного переделана. Зато как же правдива.

Он высовывает руку в окно, ощущает, как ветер бьет по пальцам. Изображает прыжок дельфина сквозь дождь.

– Наверное, миссис Кармоди использовала банку побольше, – легко замечает Дин, имея в виду грозу.

Он останавливается на светофоре и поворачивается улыбнуться Сэму. Дождевые капли блестят у него в волосах: он недостаточно быстро поднял стекло.

– Зонтик есть?

Сэм отрицательно мотает головой.

– В таком случае, полагаю, мы промокнем.

А потом вступает «Hell’s Bells», и когда песня кончается, Сэм даже не осознает, что они вернулись на автосвалку – так он увлекся устроенным Дином представлением.

– Порядок? – спрашивает парень в офисе, когда они выходят и, петляя между машинами, добираются до крыльца, промокнув в процессе насквозь.

– Отменно, – Дин дрожит и выжимает воду из рукавов куртки.

Он поворачивает голову и смотрит на крышу «Импалы», едва заметную за другими машинами на разных стадиях жизни, болезни и смерти. Его восхищение большое, яркое и очевидное, как у ребенка после волшебного шоу.

– Что мне делать дальше?

Сэм не видит парня за огромной бейсболкой, но пальцы у того в табачных пятнах. Пальцев шесть, на двух вросли ногти. Похоже на руку горгульи.

– Три ночи, – отвечает он. – Проведи их там, где я скажу, и можешь забирать машину.

Дин трясет его горгулью руку. Получает визитку со списком на обратной стороне, темно-фиолетовую тянучку и сигарету, которую отдает Сэму, что удивляет Сэма, но не так уж сильно. Сэм просто стоит и дрожит: под кожей, встревоженные дождем, бегают мурашки.

– Слыхал историю о чуваке, который ходил страху учиться? – спрашивает Сэм, когда они забираются в «Линкольн»; он мокрый, одежда липнет к коже, и старый дребезжащий кондиционер, которым Дин оборудовал машину, вымораживает его. – Он остается на три ночи в трех разных местах, чтобы научиться бояться.

– Он получил машину в конце?

– Нет, – с затаенным удовольствием отзывается Сэм. – Он убил викария.

– Черт, – Дин тряпкой протирает запотевшее окно и вставляет ключ в зажигание. – И научился он страху?

– Ага.

– Что же бросило его в дрожь?

Теперь холод проникает в зубы, заставляя их стучать.

– Дождевая вода, – отвечает Сэм за шумом двигателя. – И любовь.

 

**3.**

Когда они возвращаются, в доме тихо и темно от дождя, по-прежнему льющего за окнами. Свет отключился из-за шторма. Больше никого нет. Сэм полагает, что хотя бы миссис Кармоди должна быть снаружи, протестуя против нового наклона дома. Погода определенно накосячила. Что касается парня из подвала, он может быть тут, а может, и нет, но «Zeppelin» не слышно, так что, вероятно, безопасно предположить, что его тут нет.

– Издеваешься, чувак? Это хоть вообще законно?

– Не знаю, – с честным видом отвечает Сэм, зажигает спичку и смотрит на пламя.

– Ты как малолетний радикал.

– Стараюсь.

Дин наблюдает с любопытством:

– И где ты выучился этому трюку?

– В книге прочитал.

– Да? Какие ты еще трюки знаешь?

Сэм фыркает. Он прикрывает огонек сложенной чашечкой ладонью, чтобы защитить его от брызг, прилетающих из-за бешено вздымающихся занавесок на кухонных окнах. Затем кладет кусочек сахара на шумовку и подносит спичку, переворачивает ее, пока сахар не становится золотистым.

– Это ядовито-зеленый, вот что, – комментирует Дин, вертя в руках бутылку «Mari Mayans». – Радиоактивный.

– Винсент ван Гог определенно думал именно так.

– Да?

– Говорят, он приносит вдохновение. Ну, ты понимаешь. Писатели, и художники, и их музы, и все такое прочее, – пожимает плечами Сэм.

Он берет у Дина бутылку, слегка наклоняет ее и наполняет стакан. Жидкость яркая, безумно зеленая, со светящимися пузырьками.

– Хочешь так попробовать?

Дин пробует и с возгласом отвращения морщится, тянется мимо Сэма за водой:

– Эта штука горькая. Что в ней?

– Полынь. И анис. И еще куча всякой странной фигни. Подожди. Смотри.

Сэм кладет ложку с сахаром на стакан и капает сверху холодную воду. Абсент приобретает легкий молочный оттенок. Дин двигается ближе, держит стакан, пока Сэм льет. Сэм принуждает руку не трястись: он все еще в мокрой одежде, все еще дрожит. Как и Дин. Если немного повернуть голову, можно увидеть, как короткие волосы на затылке Дина настороженно стоят дыбом, словно у вспугнутого кота.

– В Нью-Орлеане это делают медленно. Часами. И ты видишь все оттенки между зеленым и белым.

Сэм прекращает лить воду и стряхивает полурастаявший сахар в напиток. Дин изображает торжественный жест и берет стакан. По мнению Сэма жидкость выглядит немного чересчур сладкой, но Дин отхлебывает глоток и двигает бровями, пытаясь определиться с ощущениями. Потом хмурится на стакан и отпивает еще немного.

– Уф, не знаю, – бормочет он, корчит гримасу и допивает. – Сделай мне еще.

– Ладно, – смеется Сэм, – но я не потащу твою задницу в кровать.

– А кто тут собирается в кровать? Я взвинчен. Я…как тот марвеловский чувак, который пускает из пальцев электричество, – он ведет пальцами волну, просто в качестве доказательства. – Я мог бы целый квартал осветить.

– Просто освети один-единственный дом, – Сэм безуспешно щелкает выключателем.

Но все равно наливает второй стакан и делает напиток переливчато-молочным для Дина. На этот раз тот оценивает содержимое стакана, мечтательно моргает и кивает, прихлебывая подслащенный испанский абсент. Добравшись до половины стакана, Дин протягивает его Сэму:

– Попробуй, сучка.

«Ты и эти твои клички», – думает Сэм, но с интересом вскидывает бровь и берет стакан. Первый глоток – легкий шок: острый алкоголь и настойка бьют сильно, однако второй раз намного лучше. Сэм ощущает горький привкус входящих в напиток трав. Он ощущает сахар и огонь, обжигающий горло, горячо расцветающий в животе – этот адский цветок. Он делает еще один глоток, побольше, и что-то разворачивается за глазными яблоками, тихое пчелиное гудение. Когда Сэм допивает стакан, Дин протягивает еще один.

– Так только честно будет. Если я отравлюсь, то и ты тоже, – он соскальзывает на пол и приваливается спиной к шкафчикам под стойкой. Сэм моргает на его ослепительную улыбку и садится рядом.

– Ух ты. Эта фигня круче валиума.

– Еще бы, чувак.

– Я в самом деле не думаю, что она легальна.

Но Дин, судя по голосу, одобряет. Язык у Сэма приятно онемел, и он делает глотки медленнее, наблюдая за Дином над кромкой стакана. Наблюдая за Дином, наблюдая пристально, и глаза у него того же проклятого цвета, что неразведенный абсент. Он выглядит звездой немого кино, снятой под светом масляной лампы сквозь затемненные линзы.

Дин просто _смотрит_.

Сэм ежится, получает в бок ручкой шкафчика, но едва замечает это. Он чувствует, что горит, и абсент – не единственная тому причина.

Сэм теперь держит стакан неловко, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя… робость, или смущение, или желание, он уже не может сказать наверняка. Дин зажимает бутылку ступнями. Он таращится на нее, потом на Сэма, а потом они больше не заботятся ни сахаром, ни ритуалом. Они пьют из одного стакана – рот у рта – передавая его друг другу. А потом передают уже бутылку. У Сэма плывет перед глазами, путаются мысли. Дин рассказывает что-то о книге, о латыни, о птице, и Сэм просто хочет слушать его, он податливый, и как он, кстати, вообще очутился в этом доме?

( _Он не помнит. Последнее, что он помнит – как тонул_ ).

Дин хватает Сэма за затылок, начинает пропускать волосы сквозь пальцы и как будто даже этого не замечает. Но Сэм замечает. Он смотрит на свои вытянутые по полу ноги, на развязанный шнурок на правом ботинке, куда угодно, только не на Дина. Когда Дин передает стакан, Сэм наклоняет его слишком сильно, и абсент проливается ему на ладонь. Холод шокирует, и Сэм опускает глаза, ощущает, как капли вязко оседают на коже, бегут по пальцами, по костяшкам, по запястью. Медленная сахарная капель, и он в полусне собирается встать, но Дин хватает его за руку.

– Не трать зря, – непонятно говорит он.

А потом смыкает губы у Сэма на коже, слизывает абсент медленно и тепло. Когда он отстраняется, зрачки у него черные и раздутые, кожа раскраснелась. Сэм дрожит, но сжимает руку, когда Дин недоверчиво переплетает пальцы с его пальцами.

– Ладно, – произносит Дин враз охрипшим голосом и улыбается, скаля зубы. – Ладно.

Он поднимается на колени и наклоняется, положив ладонь Сэму на голову. Наклоняется поцеловать его, безо всяких глупостей, без школьной неловкости со сталкивающимися зубами – просто лаконичная проза, чистая, словно сонет. Абсент на губах Дина приобретает привкус дыма, и Сэм лижет их, потом размыкает, чтобы добраться до языка, взъерошивая Диновы короткие влажные волосы. Он пытается двигаться, качнуться вперед, в поцелуй, но Дин останавливает его, упершись ладонью в грудь. Дин отстраняется, однако Сэм сжимает хватку у него на волосах, и Дин смотрит на него сверху вниз – блестящий рот, приоткрытые губы – и целует его снова.

Сэм не знает, сколько они вот так возятся на кухонном полу. В голове жужжат уже даже не пчелы, а, пожалуй, шершни, и он только отстраненно замечает, что дали свет и тусклая лампочка над стойкой оживает. Она расчерчивает полосками рубашку Дина, так что Сэм поддергивает ее, ожесточенно сражаясь со скверной мокрой материей, а потом наблюдает, как свет одерживает победу над бледностью груди. Он толкает Дина навзничь на пол, склоняется над ним так, что ноги Дина у него между колен, преследует ртом все эти наклонные полоски. Дин извивается, мышцы живота дергаются, когда Сэм добирается до него. Дин боится щекотки, Дин ахает в ответ на поддразнивания Сэма, пытается спихнуть его, а потом захлестывает ногой и переворачивает их обоих. Голова Сэма довольно сильно сталкивается с полом, он видит белые звездочки, а в довершение всего Дин локтем бьет его по ребрам. Сэм охает и трепыхается, словно рыба.

Вот почему не стоит пытаться что-то делать, когда ты здорово пьян.

Дин рушится на него сверху. Забавно. Сэм хихикает. Ему немного больно, но ничего страшного. Сэму нравится.

– Помедленнее, – тянет он. – Я в стельку.

– Пить ничерта не умеешь, – говорит Дин прямо ему на ухо.

Так знакомо, что колет в самое сердце. Сэм давит внезапные смехотворные слезы.

Они ласкаются долго и лениво, как будто у них все время в мире. Дин тыкается губами ему в ухо, посасывает ключицу, запустив руку Сэму в волосы, запрокидывает тому голову, чтобы добраться до горла. Он притворяется вампиром, и Сэм смеется над ним («Серьезно, Дин, вампир?»), и Дин кусает его, просто для убедительности. Сэм пальцами скользит по его татуировке. Он ощущает себя в долгом полете, будто силы притяжения не существует. Он приходит в себя после еще нескольких минут поцелуев, отворачивается, чтобы перевести дыхание, и взгляд падает на лужицу золота – под столом валяется разбитая бутыль меда.

А потом Дин обхватывает его лицо руками, наклоняет к себе так, что между ними считанные сантиметры, и смотрит так, будто пытается отыскать в Сэме душу. Он спрашивает:

– Ты веришь в призраков?

– А что?

Дин колеблется. Бормочет Сэму в шею:

– Мне приснился сон. Мы с тобой раскопали могилу, вырыли труп в свадебном платье. Потом мы ее сожгли.

И тут-то кровь в венах леденеет. Сэма продирает таким слепящим холодом, будто сквозь него пропустили ток. Он комкает в кулаке рубашку Дина и не знает, цепляется за него или ему угрожает.

Память, поднявшаяся из какого-то скрытого источника, остра, как лазерный нож: слишком много лопат в слишком большом количестве могил, слишком много ангелов, глядящих на него над слишком большим числом имен слишком многих усопших.

– Ты подстрелил ее призрак солью из ружья.

– Нет, – шепчет Сэм. – _Нет_.

– А я поджег ее кости.

– _Заткнись_.  

Дин щерится мгновенно и насмешливо, что тоже кажется чересчур знакомым и ледяной пикой вонзается меж ребер:

– Это ведь ты пишешь про воскрешение и богов смерти. Ты спрашиваешь про сны…

– Это не _по-настоящему_ , – шипит Сэм. – Я спрашиваю, потому что хочу, чтобы ты каждый раз отвечал, что это не на самом деле…

Он внезапно замолкает. Осознает, что не может дышать, что не дышит, что задерживает дыхание и говорит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он втягивает воздух и прижимается щекой к холодному полу.

Проходит минута. За ней другая.

– Ладно, хорошо, прости. Это не по-настоящему, – наконец, говорит Дин, проводит ладонями по рукам Сэма, вокруг него, успокаивающе потирает лопатки. – Тогда что это?

( _Дым, кровь. Вот он, сон, который видит Сэм, этот сон, в котором он…_ )

– …тону.

– Сэм?

– Я… – Сэм трясет головой.

Теперь руки Дина у него в волосах, поглаживают его, и такое ощущение, что ему шесть, будто ему шесть, и у него жар, он лежит в бреду, с горящей кожей и забитым горлом, а его кашель полон разбитого стекла.

Они живут около железной дороги, и воздух дрожит с каждым проезжающим мимо поездом. Запах меди, ржавчины и нагретого креозота заставляет Сэма беспрестанно кашлять и сплевывать мокроту с кровью. В животе спазмы, а в легких иглы, и под веками мелькают вспышки, а Дин… Дин, он… чертов Дин Винчестер – его…

– Шшш, – говорит Дин, садится на кафельном полу и притягивает голову Сэма к груди; кожа у него морозно-холодная, и Сэм едва осмеливается дышать. – Шшш, я тебя держу.

Зомби вернулся. Он сидит за обеденным столом. У него по-прежнему раны в животе и на плече, и волосы слиплись от крови. «Пожалуйста, уходи, – горячо думает Сэм, концентрируется на точке у него между бровей и представляет себя Давидом, наносящим удар Голиафу именно туда. – Пожалуйста, уходи. Уходи».

– Прости, – говорит Дин.

Ему действительно жаль. Сэм видит его рот, весь искаженный. – Прости, Сэм. Это был просто идиотский сон.

Но это не так, правда? Сэм уже знает. Этот дом – карнавальный фокус. Незамысловатая низкобюджетная фантасмагория, населенная неигровыми персонажами, которые ходят и разговаривают, но не принимают никакого участия. Дешевое надувательство, как в цирке, когда смотришь в дырочку и видишь невероятно фантастические вещи.

– Истина в вине, – произносит Зомби.

Сэм уже знает. Может, с появления Зомби. Может, с появления Дина.

А еще он понимает, что бормочет. Говорит то, чего говорить не следует, то, что Биллина и Озма запрещали говорить Дороти. « _Держи это при себе, заткнись, черт побери_ ».

– Давай-ка уложим тебя в кровать, – говорит слегка побелевший Дин.

Но это оказывается чертовски сложно. Они добираются до второго этажа, а потом Сэм просто садится на ступеньку и думает о том, как семь градусов – на семь градусов слишком много.

– Ладно, пошли. Можешь лечь у меня.

Сэм сдирает мокрую одежду, и Дин отдает ему одну из своих рубашек. У него есть диван, и он говорит, что будет спать там, но потом он медлит, Сэм смотрит на него, и он просто забирается в постель вместе с Сэмом.

– Иногда мне снятся сны на латыни, – говорит Сэм.

В этом заявлении нет смысла, но какая, к черту, разница.

– Шшш, – повторяет Дин. – Знаешь, где живут сны? Вот тут, – он потирает большим пальцем Сэмовы костяшки. – И если на них нажать, сны не придут. Я не выдумываю. Это правда. Я где-то читал.

– Утром тебе будет за это очень стыдно.

Дин хмурится:

– Точно.

Сэм щурится и пытается взглянуть на него по-другому. Пытается увидеть его грязным от могильной земли, забившейся под ногти. Пытается увидеть его с сажей на лице, размазанной, словно индейская боевая раскраска, пытается увидеть провонявшим жженой костью и бензином. Представить его в забегаловках, склонившимся над задымленными бильярдными столами, как тусклый свет отражается от потускневшего кольца, когда он пересчитывает наличку. Представляет, как он завистливо щипается, когда Сэм выигрывает в камень-ножницы-бумагу и остается с горячей цыпочкой, или спит на заднем сиденье машины, или получает последнее луковое колечко на тарелке, которую они взяли на двоих, потому что  – внезапно, по-дурацки и совершенно – кончились деньги.

Сэм думает о подтрунивании, о пинках, о ненависти, о тяжелых взглядах, которыми он сверлил Дина, пока тот не начинал ерзать. Он думает о всех тех разах, когда Дин давал сдачи, о всех тех временах и местах, когда они пачкали кулаки кровью друг друга. А еще он думает о всех тех моментах, когда Дин пропускал его волосы сквозь пальцы, подтягивал его поближе, и его пальцы говорили: «Ты мой мальчик, и я вылижу тебя дочиста, я не подпущу к тебе никаких зубастых тварей».

В этом – между ними – нет мягкости и приглушенного света, так что Сэм закусывает губу и близоруко высматривает панораму жестокости. Неуклюжие руки в темных комнатах. Тисканье на заднем сиденье со все еще ощутимым присутствием призрака ружейного дыма. Вот что он знает, вот что было перечеркнуто.

 «Как ты отменил зачеркивание, Дин?» – хочется спросить, но это ведь он хорошо разбирается в компьютерах, не так ли?

Это он силен в компьютерах. Дин силен в верности и их запутанной истории.

– Спи, Сэм, – говорит Дин.

Маяк снаружи сходит с ума, сияет вовсю, подавая знак какому-то наблюдательному существу неизвестно где. Зомби сидит за столом и смотрит.

Сэм закрывает глаза и чувствует, как свет проникает под веки.

Изнанка век вспыхивает красным через регулярные промежутки времени, будто красный сигнал светофора пытается танцевать под музыку азбуки Морзе.

 

 

**ЧАСТЬ 3**

**_Дом_ **

Вот тут-то всё и идет наперекосяк.

Клиника – ложь, если вы еще не поняли.

Дело в том, что когда приходится беспокоиться о зомби, маяках и надоедливых птицах, превращаешься в ненадежного рассказчика. Но, правда, кто не таков? Бедняга Сэм. Он лжет Дину. Он лжет себе. Ты лжешь себе. Я лгу себе. Я больше, чем кажусь, и лгу бесконечно. Я полон призраков, и комнат, и я лгу бесстыдно. Мое основание сложено из известняка, который не дружит с соленой водой, но я лгу морю, что я крепок. Мои кухни лгут, и мои кладовые лгут, а под краской и обшивкой внутренних стен сырость, гниль и кровь – до того дня, как они сделаются ужасно и вызывающе очевидны.

У меня девять сторон, а вы видите лишь одну. Все остальное растет так стремительно, что мне больно.

Я – дом, а у домов никогда не бывают «я», «мне», «мое»… дома не располагают притяжательными местоимениями. Согласно общепризнанным культурным установкам, я классифицируюсь как «предмет», а предметы не ведут повествование от первого лица. Но я взял его кровь, и я держу двери закрытыми, чтобы не впустить волков, и я имею право.

Ох, Сэм. Как же ты лжешь.

Вот что горгулья с автосвалки сказала мне через голубую электрическую сеть телефонных линий: иметь машину – иметь свободу. Мелкая ложь, которая якобы обрывает твои ниточки, отпускает тебя. А затем: О, Америка, моя новая земля, царствие моего сердца.

Она приносит удачу. Она – ответ на все твои потрясения. Она – прогрессивное движение к истине.

Она – черная машина. Она поможет с перспективами.

Вот что человек с автосвалки написал на оборотной стороне карточки: «Три места: а) психомантеум, б) кроличья нора в подвале, в) лес в три часа ночи».

Ох, еще больше секретов.

Вот почему сияет маяк – это ангельский глаз.

Вот о чем сны Сэма: о дыме и утоплении.

(И я боюсь, я боюсь, что он будет видеть сны так долго и так часто, что я не смогу спасти его, но я смогу, я надежный приют, я дом, в котором безопасно, и я не позволю, чтобы ему причинили вред).

Вот почему в лесу волки: они принадлежат Дину. Они воплощают то, что он натворил, прежде чем переступил коврик перед моей дверью. Они воплощают разбитое сердце, и жестокость, и то, как ты поступаешь с другими, потому что с собой ты поступаешь еще хуже. Вот почему я накренился: я расту. Моя пища – тайны и воспоминания, и я расту так, что вы пока еще ничего не видите.

Но вы увидите. Вы увидите меня всего.

Никому не рассказывайте.

 

**1.**

Дин просыпается, и Сэм льнет к нему.

Не так сладко льнет, как можно ожидать от юных возлюбленных. Если вы видели приключенческие фильмы, в которых Девица в Красной Рубашке вот-вот упадет со скалы и цепляется за нее пальцами, ногтями и бедрами – вы уже ближе. Каким-то образом Дин может сказать, даже не двигаясь, что Сэм потерялся. Его сжатые пальцы накрепко впиваются в рубашку Дина, комкая материю. Его голова запрокинута, а в глазах ни капли разума. Дин на крейсерской скорости пробивается через альфа-волны и приходит в состояние полного бодрствования.

– Сэм?

Сэм смотрит на него, но не узнает. У него пустые глаза, маленькие черные дыры, пробитые на бумажном лице.

– Дин, – очень отчетливо произносит он. – Ты их слышишь?

Дин переворачивается, и Сэм переворачивается вместе с ним, и пол твердый, холодный, и боль вспыхивает неожиданно, когда спина ударяется о него. Что-то стучит в окно. Наверное, ветки. Снаружи дерево, которое по ночам иногда пытается пробраться в комнату.

Дин отцепляет пальцы Сэма от своей рубашки – с такой силой, что щелкают кости. Сэм сонно и упорно сопротивляется, очевидно, чем-то расстроенный.  Дин перекатывается вместе с ним, морщится от громкого звука, с которым голова Сэма встречается с полом, но это, вроде, снимает наваждение. Сэм моргает, вяло отпихивает его и поднимается на ноги.

– Что-то в стенах, – говорит он.

Его голос словно всплывает из неизведанных глубин, и при этом заявлении что-то темное и холодное запускает когти в голову Дина. Сэм начинает собирать по-прежнему мокрую одежду, двигаясь рывками, будто кто-то дергает за ниточки. Он подбирает одежду, роняет, потом подбирает опять. Его взгляд лихорадочно мечется по Дину:

– Ты слышишь волков? Ты слышишь людей в стенах?

Дин осторожно делает шаг навстречу:

– Сэм, прекрати.

– Надо выбираться отсюда.

Сэм целеустремленно шагает к окну, распахивает его и садится на край. В комнату врывается ветер, волны слишком близкие, слишком шумные. Дин наблюдает за ним словно издалека. Никак не может упорядочить мысли. Дыхание вырывается все быстрее, пока не начинает казаться, что не миновать гипервентиляции, но он не может сдвинуться с места.

Сэм перебрасывает ноги на другую сторону.

– Надо возвращаться, – говорит он.

– Можно…можно вернуться утром, Сэм, – бормочет Дин.

Сердце сбивается в груди. «Пожалуйста» прилипает к небу, так и не сорвавшись с губ. Сэм наклоняется, будто собирается выпасть головой вперед, и Дин, наконец, срывается с места. Он хватает Сэма за плечо и втаскивает обратно в комнату. Сэм, странное дело, не особенно сопротивляется.

Они снова валятся на пол. Дрожь зарождается в плече и растекается по телу, пока Дин не становится примерно таким же устойчивым, как лист в шторм, однако надежно распластывается на Сэме, прижав его к полу.

– Знаешь, что здесь не так? – голос Сэма фальшив, будто дверной звонок в заброшенном здании. – Знаешь, что не так? Такое ощущение, что вавилонская рыбка нас простила.

– Ты… всё нормально? Ты вообще проснулся?

Сэм хватает его за рубашку и дергает.

– Чертова вавилонская рыбка нас простила, – злобно говорит он. – Ты же знаешь эту отсылку, Дин.

– Сэм, _Сэм_ … – Дин позволяет ему перекатиться на спину и все еще не отпускает. – Ты проснулся?

Сэм очень тихо говорит ему в плечо:

– Как будто мы разговариваем на разных языках… Пожалуйста, пойми. Дом не хочет, чтобы я тебя узнал.

– Этот дом – чудовище?

– Он больше, чем кажется, – шепчет Сэм. – На самом деле, я не думаю, что это дом. Мне кажется, это место, где ждут мертвые. Мне кажется, мертвые ждут в стенах.

Дин лежит очень спокойно. Сэм тихо бормочет что-то, повторяет одно и то же, но Дин так сосредоточен на том, чтобы держать его, что едва слушает. Через некоторое время Сэм затихает, и Дин закрывает глаза, считает вдохи.

«Этот дом – чудовище? Или чудовища – люди, живущие в нем?»

Он просыпается опять, с тихим ворчанием, когда локоть Сэма болезненно вонзается ему в плечо.

Дин держит его, пока сопротивление не превращается в растерянность. Сэм слабо скребет пальцами его руки, вздрагивает, а потом смеется – тем удивленным смехом, каким смеется шестилетка, выиграв на карнавале плюшевого мишку:

– Дин? Чувак, ты что делаешь?

Секунда проходит в тишине: Сэм совершенно неподвижен, и Дин цепляется за него крепче.

– Д-держу, – он непривычно перепуган. – Я только держу.

Он целует шею Сэма, плечи, тычется в горло и чувствует, как бьется сердце. Сэмово спокойное размеренное сердце-наутилус. Дин подстраивает под него ритм дыхания, и Сэм смотрит на него озадаченными, похожими на обкатанные морем стеклышки глазами. Потом он выплывает, выбирается на берег. Дин остается лежать на покосившемся море пола спальни.

Здесь безопаснее, нежели где-то еще.

 

**2.**

Что-то вчера изменилось.

Сэм слишком долго смотрел в щель и увидел проблески другой жизни. И теперь дом не в себе.

Все кажется неправильным, начиная с запаха пряного соуса и обугленного мяса, вползающего вверх по лестнице.

Сэм стоит в ванной и таращится на себя в зеркало, но в один стремительный мимолетный момент не узнает человека, который смотрит в ответ. Человек на той стороне прижимает ладонь к зеркалу и оставляет на стекле туманный отпечаток.

Сэм этого не делал.

У него екает сердце, и он втягивает густой от водяного пара воздух. Кожа на груди нетронута, и это кажется странным, будто сто лет назад. Сэм рисует звезду на запотевшем зеркале и сглатывает комок в горле.

«Ты сходишь с ума».

Дом сегодня дребезжит на ветру. Ветер сильный, а дом недостаточно сильный, хотя с виду не скажешь. Сэм выходит из ванной и становится у покосившегося окна, натягивает рубашку, влезает в джинсы. Море неспокойное, и около маяка кружит альбатрос. На краю скалы стоит Стейси, ее волосы на ветру нимбом окружают голову. У нее в руках рыбы, и она их отпускает.

Они с плеском уходят в океан, и звук отдается у Сэма в ушах.

 «Мы знаем ваши тайны, – будто говорят они. – Мы их кусали. У нас забрали зубы».

                                                                                            

 Сэм продирается щеткой сквозь влажные волосы, понимает, что не может сделать их похожими ни на что, кроме собачьего бока с точки зрения блохи, и спускается на завтрак.

Звуков так много, и они кажутся алогично несопоставимыми. Они приходят по очереди, не сливаясь друг с другом.

Дом гремит. С крыши стекает унылый вой, заглушая всё прочее. На первом этаже из-под половиц рвется «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds».

Проходя мимо, Сэм слышит, как ходит по своей комнате Дин. Топает, напевает. Голос звучит слегка нервно. Сэм не винит его: что-то вчера изменилось.

В лесу воют волки, и Сэм вздрагивает, дергает рукава и закатывает их до локтя. Он говорит себе, это не для того, чтобы спрятать кольца старой застиранной крови.

Столовая освещена светильниками из цветного стекла. Их вчера не было, и комната из-за света кажется больше. На столе стоит завтрак, но он необычайно обилен: соусы и мясо – все еще скворчащее, сбрызнутое вином. Сэм смотрит и смотрит, будто это загадка, которую можно разрешить долгим разглядыванием. Вялые луковицы плавают в подливе. Картофелины сочатся жиром на паутинно-тонкой пергаментной бумаге.

Как будто дом пытается подкупить его, задобрить.

 _Прекрати_ _задавать_ _вопросы_ _._ _Перестань_ _искать_ _зацепки_ _._ _Ешь, пей, веселись_.

Сэм садится за стол. Двигает к себе тарелку. Но он будто Тантал: не успевает положить в рот хоть что-нибудь, как аппетит исчезает. Напротив сидит его Зомби и запихивает в рот еду.

– Ради свободы государства личность нужно подавлять, – говорит Зомби. – Для укрепления государства личность должна потерять всё. Насилие – всего лишь средство для достижения цели.

– Меня никто не насиловал.

Зомби только улыбается. Ест баранину. Потом ребрышки. Потом картошку. Сэм наблюдает, ощущая тошноту.

– Есть дыры, которые не заполнить, – говорит Зомби и указывает на отверстия, оставленные ангелами и демонами. – Насилие – всего лишь средство для достижения цели.

Пальцы Сэма дрожат на тарелке. Он больше не может выносить запах еды. На самом деле, он ощущает только резкую медную вонь крови от Зомби.

– Пожалуйста, – произносит он. – Замолчи.

– Ты не можешь позволить себе сон. Ты должен проснуться, – говорит Зомби. – Проснуться навстречу истине.

– _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _… –_ Сэм поднимается; голос дрожит, и он резко втягивает воздух, когда Зомби тоже встает. – _Ex_ _…_ _Exorcizamus_ _te_ _,_ _omnis_ _immundus_ _…_ ох…о боже.

Зомби дымится. Темные струи дыма вырываются у него изо рта и танцуют в воздухе.

Сэм проговаривает заклинание целиком. Дым все выходит, стекает на пол, словно тень. Он пытается принять форму, и Сэм видит стробоскопические вспышки ярко-рыжих волос. Дым принимает форму женщины, которая раскрывает широкий темный рот и кричит, кричит. Она кричит на грубом языке, языке Адама, и сквозь вспышки Сэм видит грубое древнее оружие, сделанное из кости, которое втыкается в рыжеволосую тварь. А потом она исчезает, просачивается прямо сквозь половицы.

– … _audinos,_ – заканчивает Сэм.

Зомби смотрит на него. Он белый, в лице ни кровинки. Он – Сэм, но бледнее. Зубы сразу бросаются в глаза, хотя ничем не отличаются от его зубов.

Сэм дышит так, будто только что пробежал кросс.

– Кто это был? Та женщина в дыму?

Плечо у Зомби разворочено.

– Этот дом, он ненавидит меня, – говорит он.

И будто в ответ, сверху что-то гремит, а потом и в стенах тоже, словно в невидимых трубах, проложенных в доме, растет давление. Сэм слышит, как в ванной наверху из крана течет вода. Окна темнеют, где-то хлопает дверь. Вода начинает сочиться в щели между дверями и полом, и наверху слышится приглушенный крик, когда кто-то открывает дверь и чуть было не поскальзывается в лужах.

– Дом, он недоволен. Ты слишком долго смотрел в щель, и он недоволен.

Кажется, теперь Сэм понимает. Что такое этот Зомби.

Свою догадку он излагает вслух, сбивчиво:

– Ты – часть, которую дом забрал в первый вечер, да? Ты часть того Сэма, истекающего кровью Сэма, который едва не умер тут. Ты – память.

– Не верь в свободный рынок, – говорит Зомби. – Не допускай «будь что будет». Невмешательство – это ужасно.

Он улыбается. А потом распадается, будто конус с нитками. Первая нить разматывается из его ноги, все быстрее и быстрее, целые петли спадают с икр, с бедер. Сэм отворачивается, когда процесс доходит до груди, а когда поворачивается снова, от Зомби остается лишь макушка. Сэм задерживает дыхание и хватается за край стола. Пол по ощущениям странно прогибается, и дыхание в панике вырывается белыми облачками, так непохожими на демонический дым, вышедший из Зомби. Когда всё заканчивается, около Сэма остаются груды красной нити.

– И что ты имеешь в виду? – говорит он в пустоту. – Хочешь сказать, я мертв?

Ответа нет.

Сэм снова садится на стул, и в кухне становится темнее. В комнату врывается вода, плещется на уровне лодыжек. Сэм слышит, как дом шепчет вокруг него, словно ласковая мать, а затем ставни падают с громовым треском.    

 

**3.**

– Что ж, теперь это официально, – объявляет Дин, когда все собираются на кухне. – Мы заперты.

За ночь дом отрастил ставни. Они ржавые, но по-прежнему крепкие, они закрыли все окна, все выходы. Стейси заламывает руки и бормочет что-то про своих рыб. Миссис Кармоди просто вздыхает и намазывает маслом тост. Они все стоят в воде по колено, и Сэм все еще дрожит. Он обнимает пальцами чашку сделанного Дином кофе и настороженно разглядывает стены.

– Зачем ему вообще такое делать?

– Я думаю, он чувствует, будто ему угрожают, – говорит Сэм. – Или, может, он не хотел, чтобы _мы_ чувствовали, будто нам угрожают, и немного перестарался.  

– С чего бы ему чувствовать угрозу? – спрашивает Дин.

– Альбатрос, – Стейси в миллионный раз дергает кухонную дверь, но та не поддается. – Волки. Еще рыбы, но от них я избавилась. Понимаете, дома не любят такие вещи. Дома любят теплую воду в трубах, и спокойные шаги по половицам, и кукурузу в шкафчике, и сажу на плитах.

Дин вздыхает, вертя в руках нож для сыра:

– Я не знал.

– Мой Зомби умер, – не в тему сообщает Сэм.

Все просто смотрят на него с легким ужасом.

Они проходят по комнатам, пробуют окна, другие двери. Дом остается накрепко закрытым. Это тревожно. Стейси предлагает принести топор и выбить дверь, но предложение делается сомнительным, когда снова начинают выть волки, еще громче.

«Мне кажется, это мы виноваты», – думает Сэм.

Не надо было целоваться. Не надо было вспоминать.

Дин прикладывает ухо к стене и слышит медленное монотонное биение, из-за которого Сэм только больше волнуется.

– Слышите?

Как будто у дома есть сердце. Сэм прижимает ладонь к груди и обнаруживает, что ритм синкопированный.

– Мы можем умереть от голода, – угрюмо говорит он. – У нас может кончиться еда.

– Он может убить нас всех, – миссис Кармоди бросает недружелюбный взгляд на запертую дверь в подвал. – Убить нас во сне. И никто никогда не узнает.

Все переступают с ноги на ногу и тайком посматривают друг на друга. Дом журчит и рокочет.

– Я пойду к себе, – говорит Стейси.

– Хорошая идея. Предоставь расследование нам.

Когда Стейси и миссис Кармоди уходят, Сэм и Дин возвращаются в кухню. Дин съедает унылый завтрак из тостов, яичницы и высоких стаканов сока. Сэм наблюдает, борясь с тошнотой и думая о Зомби. Затем они идут в гостиную. Дин, сразившись со ставнем, умудряется приподнять его на пару сантиметров над подоконником и выглянуть на улицу. Сэм пока подбирает газету, которая добросовестно приходит каждый день и всегда содержит одни и те же новости. Иногда слова перемешаны, будто в автореферате Ворда. Заголовок на первой полосе сегодня гласит: «Птицы Распространяют Инвестиции в Человека».

Сэм думает об альбатросе – как тот сделал для него историю. _Небеса, Земля, Преисподняя, библиотека_.

– Однажды, – читает Сэм, – ангел написал историю. Он был ужасным ленивым писателем и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как на самом деле работает мир за пределами его необычайно скучного райского дворца. Поэтому у всех его героев была одна и та же фамилия, или только фамилия или вообще имен не было. И у всех его героев была одна черта характера или они были невыразительными. Но он был _ангелом_ , единственным, кто научился печатать, единственным, у кого была печатная машинка, и ангельские истории вообще редко остаются на бумаге, на которой они были написаны.

– Это не статья, – хмыкает Дин.

– Статья, – возражает Сэм. – Смотри.

Дин не смотрит. Он прижимается носом к стеклу:

– Там волки, везде.

– Не смотри на них. Не смотри им в глаза.

Дин выворачивает шею:

– Почему нет?

Холодное чувство опустошенности поднимается у Сэма в горле, и он потирает шею:

– Просто так. Просто не надо.

Дин разворачивается к нему:

– Эй, Сэмми. Ты знаешь, что такое психомантеум?

Сэм знает каждую комнату в этом доме, даже те, в которые ни разу  не заходил. Этот дом больше, чем кажется. Его точные размеры колышутся и ускользают, словно водянистое желе, но Сэм ориентируется так, будто здесь родился, будто дом был создан, чтобы вмещать его, будто он – минотавр в своем лабиринте.

– Он как раз на твоем этаже, – отвечает Сэм.  – Это было в списке продавца машин?

Дин кивает.

– Честно предупреждаю, – сообщает Сэм. – Не думаю, что дому этот продавец нравится.

Дом дрожит и дергается, пока они поднимаются наверх. Лестница сужается, пока не становится настолько тесной, что двигаться приходится гуськом. И даже тогда Сэм вынужден нагибаться и плотно прижимать руки к телу, чтобы стены не сдавили его. Когда они, наконец, добираются до пролета, это облегчение.

– Пошли. Сюда.

Сэм ведет Дина в комнату в конце длинного коридора, длиннее, пожалуй, чем это возможно, если вспомнить, как выглядит дом снаружи. Комната высокая, свет не горит. Сэм дергает за шнур и зажигает лампу. Абажур переливается разными цветами, и в переменчивом свете можно разглядеть зеркала на стенах.

– И что мне делать?

– Сядь, – Сэм указывает на кресло. – Просто сядь.

Он двигает абажур к центру и моргает, когда ярко окрашенная тень, вращаясь, миллионы раз отражается от зеркал. Красный, и синий, и насыщенный пурпурный. Эффект калейдоскопа.

– Предполагается, что это психологический эксперимент или что-то в том духе, – шепчет Сэм. – Ты сидишь и просто наблюдаешь, и, может быть, узнаешь что-нибудь о себе. Или увидишь призраков. Или правду.

Дин подходит к зеркалам. Он кладет ладонь на стекло, и свет катится по ней волнами, подсвечивает кровь красным. Дин оглядывается на Сэма: «Взгляни-ка», делает волнообразное движение рукой по поверхности зеркала, а в следующий момент с воплем отскакивает, когда зеркало пытается втянуть его кожу в себя.

– Срань господня!

Сэм обеспокоенно произносит:

– Дин…

– Там люди, – шепчет Дин и снова поворачивается, сверкая глазами. – Подойди и посмотри, Сэм. Там _люди_.

– Что?

– Смотри, – говорит Дин.

И входит в зеркало. Зеркало всасывает его, как шланг пылесоса. Сэм застывает на полсекунды, но затем идет следом.

Это как рефлекс. Он всегда идет следом.

 

**4.**

В зеркале находится длинный коридор, в стены которого вжимаются люди. Тут есть слабое подобие очереди, и Дин на ходу замечает, что люди дрожат и у них глаза оракулов – глубоко посаженные в гладкие плоскости лиц, с паутиной сосудов, темным рельефом выступающих на коже.

Они не разговаривают. Они просто смотрят. Их глаза – правильные кружки от слишком долгого безумия.

– И ни капельки не страшно, – бормочет Дин и оглядывается.

Зеркало по-прежнему на месте, но Сэма еще нет. Дин сглатывает и снова поворачивается к коридору. Интересно, чего ждут эти люди? Какова награда в конце очереди?

Может, это ему и положено выяснить?

– Привет?

Люди просто таращатся в ответ. Они не выглядят живыми. Если они чем-то и выглядят, то разве что неудачной декорацией из Сайлент-Хилла.

Дин прибавляет шагу. В стенах двери, из щелей льется голубой свет. Некоторые люди из очереди пытаются открыть их, но отскакивают, будто обжегшись о дверные ручки. Из колонок играет музыка, и Дин ловит себя на том, что подпевает про себя: «Ты не спишь ли, ты не спишь ли, братец Джон, братец Джон…». Он сам пытается открыть дверь, и остальные с любопытством обступают его.

 _Рай на другой стороне_ , говорят они, _рай…рай…рай заперт._

Голубой свет похож на сияние маяка, и он обжигает.

Дин с проклятием отскакивает. Он сталкивается с одним из людей, и тот падает мягкой бесформенной грудой, словно нитяная кукла. Его сосед издает сдавленный звук и хватает Дина за руку, сжимает, пока Дин не ахает. Он смотрит на собственную кожу, гадает, не превратится ли в нить, но он по-прежнему из плоти и крови.  

Люди с бормотанием начинают тесниться ближе.

– Отойдите, – говорит Дин, и в руках у него откуда-то возникают ножницы; он машет ими, угрожающе щелкает. – Не подходите.

Шепот, тихий, словно дождь, нарастает.

 _Не можем войти_ , слышит Дин, _не можем войти… не можем войти… не можем войти_ …

Шепот накатывает на Дина волной. Дин зажимает ладонями уши и бежит. Призраки – потому что они только и могут ими быть, они могут быть лишь призраками – преследуют его, бормоча: _Помоги. Так_ _долго_ _ждем_ _._ _Заперты_ _._ _Помоги_. Мягкие руки цепляются за одежду. Отчаявшись, призраки начинают вопить.

– Я не могу помочь! – орет Дин через плечо. – Я никто, я не могу помочь!

Дин прорезает дверь в лифт и бьет по кнопкам, пока тот не начинает двигаться. Ниже и ниже. Руки призраков лезут в дверь, разыскивая его. Дин машет ножницами, и руки с воем исчезают. Лифт летит вниз на скорости свободного падения. Дин сгребает пригоршню стены, алой и мягкой, а потом замечает, что позади тень. Под его взглядом тень расползается по полу, увеличиваясь, словно влажное пятно.

Дин открывает ножницы.

_Порежь призрака._

– Дин, – тихо и ровно произносит Сэм.

Дин хватает его за горло, будто пытается обездвижить перед тем, как пырнуть ножницами. Сэм прижимает нож к его груди. Дин не замечает этого, пока не делает вдох, а потом опускает глаза и видит крохотную дырочку на рубашке. Сэм роняет нож. Дин закрывает ножницы и тоже выпускает их из рук.

– Господи. Я думал, ты один из них.

– А я думал, ты.

Они щиплют друг друга и с облегчением убеждаются, что ни один не разваливается.

– Как ты сюда попал?

– Пошел за тобой.

– В этом нет ни капли чертового смысла. Я был перед тобой.

Сэм обреченно шепчет:

– Я думаю, смысл в этом доме переоценивают.

Дин трет глаза:

– Что это было? Снаружи?

– Ты дрожишь.

– Что было снаружи, Сэм?

– Вуаль, – отвечает Сэм. – Это называется Вуаль. Дом мне сказал. Я не знаю, что это такое. Может, это страна, сделанная из ниток и привидений.

– И чем это делает нас?

Сэм сжимает губы угрюмой ниткой. И молчит.

– Что? Сэм, если тебе есть что сказать, выкладывай!

Лифт падает. «Готовься к удару», – говорит та часть сознания Дина, которая всегда в ужасе от падения.

Он приказывает Сэму стать на колени, а затем опускается на колени сам. Они стоят близко, ресницы Сэма царапают Дину щеку, поэтому, когда тот моргает, движение кажется Дину собственным. Ветер пронзительно воет и вопит, и Дин гадает, не так ли звучит дом, не это ли его голос.

– Сэм?

– Иммигрантами, – шепчет Сэм. – Это делает нас иммигрантами. Или беженцами.

Дин думает о втором варианте. Беженцы бегут от чего-то. Чего-то, что может их убить или похуже, чего-то из прошлого. Когда они больше не могут терпеть свой мир, а новая страна обещает жизнь. Так что там непривычные правила, и непривычные жители, и все, что ты о себе знал, переворачивается с ног на голову, и что с того?

Ты все равно должен жить. Ты должен _жить_.

– Ты тоже видел людей?

Сэм мотает головой и спокойно говорит:

– По-моему, я умер, Дин. Перед тем, как сюда попал. По-моему, я умер, и именно это пытался сказать мне Зомби. Лишь Дом поддерживает во мне жизнь. До Вуали всего одна дверь.

– Ага, – говорит Дин и чувствует, будто у него едет крыша. – Ты не мертв, Сэм.

– Почему ты так говоришь? Потому что хочешь…

– Нет. Потому что ты не сделан из той фигни, что они, и я тоже. Мы что-то другое.

Сэм осторожно смотрит на него:

– Ладно. Может, ты и прав. И что тогда всё это означает? Что означает дом?

Дин хмурится. Размышляет. Сложно поверить, что они вообще это обсуждают.

– Только то, что и _должны_ означать дома. Безопасное место.

Сэм задумчиво кивает:

– Хорошо. А что если прав я, и дом только часть Вуали, и все это в моем воображении? И все, что ты вчера сказал про зло и призраков, на самом деле правда, хочу я верить или нет, и всё, что я думал о вчерашнем дне, тоже правда, и я _знаю_ тебя…и… – он переводит дыхание. – И все остальное ложь. Дом – ложь. Я – ложь. Что тогда? Что тогда, Дин?

Дин думает. В горле скользко и горячо от воплей на призраков и разговоров шепотом, и он тяжело сглатывает. Ерошит Сэму волосы, игнорирует ответное шипение, когда пальцы путаются.

– Если ты все это вообразил, – говорит Дин, – тогда я тоже ложь, – он улыбается широко и солнечно. – А я слишком очарователен, чтобы быть ложью, не находишь? Поверь мне. Ты не мертв. Я не ложь, я могу доказать.

Лифт с грохотом останавливается. Сэм цепляется за него крепче и ворчит от боли, врезавшись плечом в стену. Когда зубы прекращают трястись в деснах, Дин открывает глаза, и Сэм смотрит на него серьезно. У него очень светлые глаза.

Он бросает в Дина солью, будто изгоняет демона.

Дин рассеянно думает о прошлом, которое он вышвырнул из «Линкольна», когда впервые приехал в дом. Думает о ножницах, которыми только что угрожал Сэму. О раскрытых лезвиях, прямо напротив сердца.

Какое-то безымянное бесформенное понимание, темное и холодное, распускается в сердце, и укол страха заставляет Дина отступить от Сэма.

«По-моему, я сделал что-то очень плохое».

Дин бежит со всех ног.

Он выскакивает за дверь, попадает на влажный песок и мчится к морю. Небо золотое, а море молочно-бледное. Волны чеканят запутанные стихи. На маяке темно. Дин поворачивается и видит стены и дверь, прямо здесь, на пляже, стены не крашены, и из дерева торчат голые гвозди.  

Дин действительно убегает от Сэма. Он даже не знает почему. Мозг подает обманные сигналы, и пена плещется под ногами. Вода шепчет. Дин позволяет ей подняться до колен. Его затягивают волны, а песок пластами уходит из-под ног. Рыбы Стейси сбились в косяк, плавают вокруг него в поднявшейся до бедер воде и кусают его за пальцы, пока он отбивается. Их бесполезные фантомные зубы пытаются рассказать историю.

Сэм зовет его по имени, но Дин все равно бежит. От него. От соли.

«Если ты не сможешь меня найти, я не смогу причинить тебе боль, – думает Дин. – Если ты не сможешь меня найти, тебе грозит меньше опасности в чужой битве».   

Небо – мешанина золотого и лилового, словно чешуя дракона, а море – хвост дракона, который постоянно хлещет его.

В самом деле надо бежать.

Вода пенится вокруг пояса. А потом волна сбивает его с ног.    

Дин падает боком, вода заливает ему нос и горло. Он не может подняться на ноги. Он отплевывается и выскакивает на поверхность, хватает ртом воздух и соль и царапает рукой по грубому песку. Легкие горят, когда вода смыкается у него над головой и швыряет его, словно тряпичную куклу.

«Вот так тонут», – думает Дин.

Ему знакомы разные виды утопления, но ни разу не в буквальном смысле. Он гадает, в буквальном ли смысле тонет сейчас, и решает, что, пожалуй, нет.

Дин снова вдыхает воду. Поверхность блестит, как стекло. Небо далеко-далеко.

Сэм вытаскивает его. Он перепуганный и с расширенными глазами, он бранится, пока Дин выкашливает соленую воду через его плечо, пока он вытаскивает их обоих на сушу. Завтра от его хватки проявятся синяки.

Вымокший Сэм трясется, пока сдирает с Дина сначала рубашку, а потом футболку. После этого он укладывает Дина на песок, будто его нужно просушить на солнышке. Он хлопается рядом с Дином и по-прежнему дрожит, а солнце золотыми точками стынет в его глазах на лице, мокром не то от воды, не то от слез.

Дин не может понять, расстроен ли он, или зол, или то и другое.

– Зачем ты это сделал?

Дин без понятия. Так он Сэму и говорит, и выражение лица у Сэма делается вымученным, но он не отворачивается.

– С чего бы тебе это делать? – снова спрашивает он.

– Он все еще здесь? – хрипит Дин.

– Кто? Дом? – Сэм качает головой. – Мы из него не выходили. Думаю, мы по-прежнему внутри.

– А это пляж в подвале, – острит Дин.

Сэм возвращает ему его собственный давний вопрос, шепотом:

– Этот дом – чудовище?

Ступни Дина все еще теплые от омывающей их воды, хотя все остальное замерзает. Он позволяет Сэму развернуть себя так, что теперь они лежат лицом к лицу, позволяет ему стряхнуть песок со своего плеча, будто это утешающий жест или еще какая-то чушь. Он прижимает ладонь к щеке Сэма, ощущает жар его дыхания. Между ними недостаточно пространства, их ноги переплелись. Дин как-то неудобно сдвигается, врезается коленом в колено Сэма. Думает: песок и джинсовая ткань не смешиваются.

Они молчат так долго, что это кажется дурным знаком. Волны трутся о берег.

– Сними мокрую одежду, – говорит Дин старым натренированным голосом, принадлежащим тому, кем он был когда-то. – Подхватишь пневмонию.

– Я не нежная фиалка.

– Ага, – Дин перекатывает голову и таращится в небо; у него ощущение, будто этот разговор льется по накатанной дорожке, хотя он без понятия, кто задал правила. – Ты изнеженная маргаритка.

Сэм костяшками тихонько касается старого перелома у Дина на ключице. У него нечитаемое выражение лица. Взгляд темный и искоса.

– Я не обманка, – ровно говорит Дин. – Нельзя утопить обманку.

– Ты бежал от меня, – скорбно говорит Сэм.

– Возможно, это ты должен бежать от меня. Может, чудовище – это не дом, а я.

Сэм снова мотает головой. Целует Дина в верхнюю губу, затем в нижнюю, а потом в обе разом. Он слизывает соль со рта Дина, лижет дорожку вниз по шее. Его колкая от песка ладонь скользит по волосам Дина. А потом он поднимается и вздергивает на ноги Дина. Дин снова начинает напевать «Братец Джон». На самом деле он хочет сказать Сэму что-нибудь другое, например, «Ты не умер» или «Я схожу с ума, Сэм, а ты?» или что-нибудь из вырезанных сцен дешевого кино, например, «Мне нравится на тебя смотреть. Больше всего я люблю смотреть на тебя». Но он мокрый, и они в этом безумном месте, поэтому он просто поет «Братец Джон».

_Ты не спишь ли? Ты не спишь ли?_

Они идут не в ту сторону. Они идут к полоске мелкой воды и песка, ведущей к маяку, а потом вверх по скалистому склону. Дин втискивается через старые, с ржавыми петлями двери вслед за Сэмом, а затем они по витой лестнице поднимаются в комнату с зеркалами. Свет холодный и серый, а на стенах символы на языке, который он не может распознать. На том самом языке, который появляется в его снах.

– Вот что мне сказали люди в стенах, – говорит Сэм, когда они выходят на балкон и вокруг расстилается плоское бесцветно-серое море. – Что я принадлежу им.

– Но ты здесь. Может, ты кого-нибудь спасаешь.

Сэм хочет, чтобы он посмотрел на загадочных рыб, о которых как-то раз рассказывал, так что они выбираются на наклонный переход, ответвляющийся от балкона. В кусочке моря вода сияет, словно рождественская гирлянда, а в ней шныряют рыбы, подсвеченные розовым, и золотым, и серебристым. Чуть дальше на камне сидит большая белая птица и с любопытством наблюдает.

Сэм спрашивает:

– Кого?

Дин смотрит на него непонимающе.

– Кого я спасаю?

_Тебя_ _._ _Меня_ _._

Рыбы плавают, будто огни светомузыки.

 

**ЧАСТЬ 4**

 

Дом у моря находится рядом с Вуалью, и его поставили сюда, чтобы перехватить Сэма.

Дом не уверен, нужно ли было перехватывать и его брата, но это человек из библиотеки отправил _его_ сюда.

Вот кто такой человек из библиотеки – тот самый, который с дьявольской удачей, тот самый, который глаз маяка. Этот человек держит целый дом в обувной коробке и заглядывает туда, как будто это история, которую он рассказывает. И хотя именно человек дал дому младенческие стены, дом построен не из его рассказа.

Дом построен из крови и тайн. Дом построен из тех, кому они принадлежат.

Помните ту записку? Без подписи? _«В этом доме есть дополнительные этажи. За стенами есть люди. Этот дом большой и широкий, а не длинный и тонкий. Этот дом не чудовище»._

Сегодня на стропилах сидит альбатрос и рассказывает о том, как строятся дома.

Вот история, которую рассказывает альбатрос.

Обстругайте кусок дерева до формы дома и вырежьте пять окон. Протяните красную нитку в каждое окно так, чтобы в центре оказался узел, красное сердце.

По традиции посыпьте пол дома солью. Завяжите в тонкую ткань полезное древнее заклинание, старую землю и палочку, вымоченную в животном жире. Изображение богини погоды принесет вам удачу. Дева Рыб сконцентрирует ваши усилия.

Возьмите свой деревянный дом и повесьте его на плюмерию у моря. Или прибейте железным гвоздем – так даже лучше.

Это самый легкий способ поймать душу. Самый легкий способ не дать ей затеряться в Вуали среди прочих. Это самый легкий способ поймать душу.

 

**5.**

Дина будят волки.

Ему снова снилась библиотека. Низенький толстый человечек в поношенном свитере и название книги, которую он читает: «У Бога другие планы». Во сне человечек рассказал ему о домах душ.

– Видишь ли, – говорил он. – Всё это действительно _довольно_ просто.  Души уместятся куда угодно. Поэтому в некоторых индийских племенах, если конкретная душа умершего беспокоила кого-то, ее просто напросто заключали в дом душ. Положи в него крохотную фигурку или две, и он сработает как магическая мышеловка. Разумеется, всё сооружение _довольно_ нестабильно. Долго не работает. Вот почему, – он щелкнул пальцами у Дина перед лицом, – твоему ангелу нужно поторапливаться.

Дин просыпается в недоумении. Снаружи воют волки, а на часах три.

_(Психомантеум, кроличья нора, лес в три часа ночи)._

Во всем этом нет никакого смысла, но эй.

– Поторапливаться, – бормочет Дин.

Куртка – надеть. Ботинки – обуть.

Море нынче спокойное, и Дин гадает, что означает это спокойствие. Затишье перед бурей или просто устойчивое неподвижное молчание. Под ногами хрустят веточки и камушки.

Бельевая веревка миссис Кармоди встречает его вздымающимися приветственными возгласами с пустыми рукавами. Окно в комнате Сэма темное. Дин бросает на него взгляд и уходит.

Холод вгрызается через одежду, пробирает до костей. Дин поглядывает на небо и идет – мимо утесника, который хрипло шуршит о джинсы, мимо маяка, который через случайные промежутки времени просвечивает его киношным замедленным движением. Звезды яркие, будто посягают на небо. Дин ощущает ночь костями – дикую, незавершенную, вечно голодную. Она всегда окутана тайной… и послушайте-ка, послушайте зов волков.

Лес небольшой, просто кучка деревьев перед тем, как скалистая стена обрушивается вниз на другую сторону. Дин включает фонарик, постучав им о бедро. В этой темноте, с волками, луча света недостаточно. Так что, может быть, это глупо. Может быть, это вершина глупости, как знать. Но Дин думает о психомантеуме, о всех этих странных и неизвестных местах, которые дом фильтрует, словно пену в сите, прилов в рыболовной сетке, и Дин хочет _знать_.

_Не смотри им в глаза._

Здесь, в лесу, снег выпадает не по сезону. Белый цвет выдается резко, будто лишняя строка в стихотворении. Сосульки сверкают и искажают луч фонарика. Дин внезапно шагает по беззвучному бессмертному миру  – он чувствует это – лед и снег отдают все, что берут.

Вдох, свет, отражение.

                                                                                                

И за следующим просветом между деревьями – волки.

Они стоят кругом, окутанные изморосью и туманом. Их хвосты словно бледные языки пламени в темноте. Тот, что в центре, упорно копает землю, словно что-то ищет.

Дин колеблется.

Бывает, надо принимать решения.

Выйти на яркую от снега полянку с волками в три часа ночи.

Поверить, что ты добьешься своего.

Подумать, что, если ты упадешь, кто-нибудь придет и поможет тебе подняться.

Вот такие дурацкие решения. Но они даются так просто, будто кто-то заново вписал их в каждый виток его ДНК.  Как оперантное научение. Как предисловие к себе.

Волки сопят и ворчат, не двигаясь с места. Тот, что в центре, по-прежнему копает, и Дин выходит на поляну.

_Не смотри им в глаза._

Зубы стучат от холода. Он делает несколько шагов вперед, и все волки разворачиваются к нему. Громкое дыхание сливается в стену шума. Губы растягиваются, обнажая острые желтые клыки. Гладкие шкуры блестят от собравшихся на шерсти капель – холодным ужасным светом.

_Не смотри им в глаза._

И Дин понимает почему.

Чернота гладкая и блестящая, словно пластик. Она поглощает глазное яблоко и выступает сверху, и это глаза Ада.

Чудовища рычат. И в их рычании есть ритм, это песня. Трели на языке смерти и разрушения, громоподобные и звонкие одновременно. Резонанс нарастает и уходит. Эта песня – не только звук, но и вкус, и запах, и образ, а еще ярость, а еще крышка над яростью… потому что то, что мощно кипит под крышкой, опаснее того, что обращается в пар.

Дин слышит песню, и Дин ее понимает. Он слышал ее раньше. В ней модуляции, которые он знает, синкопы, которые он выучил.

Воздух наполняется серым дыханием волков. Далеко за морем первый час алой зари нерешительно колыхается за занавесками.

Песня звучит речитативом.

А потом волки воют. А потом бегут. С песней, и отраженным светом, и заходящей луной всё превращается в водоворот белого, красного, голубого и серого. Дин не двигается. Поле зрения размывается, искрит, и в его глазах волки выглядят бесчисленными наведенными на него ракетами, каждая из которых будто повторяет: «Я ТВОЙ ДЕМОН. Я ТВОЙ ДЕМОН».

А затем песня превращается в шум. И они бросаются на него.

Их зубы словно хром и уголь, сверкают и оставляют метки. Они вгрызаются в Дина, и небо аккуратно осыпается черным, и на месте его сплетение пересекающихся красных нитей, заклятие, помогающее удержать всё под контролем. Дин моргает в оцепенении, в которое умудрился впасть, но небо остается прежним.

Уши наполняет шум.

Волки, песня, вопли.

Волки рвут на нем одежду, их зубы перебивают кости. Боль вгрызается в живот и катится по нему зубчатым колесом. Волки глодают ребра, мастерски превращая их в неровную каллиопу. Дин никак не пытается их остановить: в конце концов, они его демоны. Он их заслужил. Он видит в их черных глазах свое отражение – изодранное и залитое кровью – и там же видит злобу, бессмысленную и ненасытную. Волчьи лапы выбивают комья грязи и облака пыли, которые поднимаются и опадают под тяжестью его крови. Смрадное дыхание нагревает воздух, которым он дышит. Череда окровавленных морд и адских глаз мелькает перед ним, будто статические сцены в синемаскопе.

Дин распадается, будто полоски сыра.

А потом воет волк.

Тот самый, который в центре. Тот, который отыскал свой долгожданный трофей.

Песня набирает силу. Остальные волки тоже воют и отступают от Дина, тянутся к чему-то, что символизирует их точнее. Дин двигается, и куски его тела, которое все еще держится вместе, смыкаются и складываются в новую сломанную вещь. Он скребет пальцами размокшую от крови траву. Небо вверху словно отражает его состояние, расчерченное множеством красных линий. (Линий крови). Дин жмурится, втягивает посвежевший – не считая солоно-ржавого запаха крови – воздух и когда он снова открывает глаза, песня смолкла.

Волк рычит, а потом рычание обрывается долгим визгом. Дин сворачивается на боку, чтобы разглядеть получше, и видит, как Сэм аккуратно вытягивает длинный нож из брюха стоявшего в центре волка. Кишки вываливаются на землю, и Сэм отступает. У него рукава в крови. Рукава, как в тот самый первый раз, когда Дин его увидел.

– Я же говорил тебе не искать их!

Сэм вне себя. Сэм высокий, сложенный из молний и движения, и он несет с собой убийство десятка волков. Или, может быть, больше, из прошлого, когда Дин не знал или не тревожился о волках, а Сэм знал.  Может быть, именно Сэм удерживал их подальше от дома любыми средствами.

Сэму незачем сражаться с демонами Дина. Помешать им сожрать его живьем. Этот бой должен принадлежать Дину. Но Дин не сражается. Даже если его заново сложить воедино, он не будет сражаться, его будут только больше завораживать песня, волки и всё остальное.

Со своего места Дин видит, как сверкает нож. Перед глазами застывает росчерк света. Дин теряет сознание, а когда приходит в себя, Сэм настойчиво что-то бормочет над ним. Раны уже даже не кровоточат, но Сэмовы большие ладони все еще пытаются удержать его.

– Они хотели… они хотят… – дрожащим голосом шепчет Сэм, – всегда ищут _тебя_. Вечно пытаются выбраться из леса…

«Чшшш, – хочет сказать ему Дин. – Чшшш, Сэмми».

Воздух словно лед на тех его кусках, что больше не прикрыты одеждой, кожей или жиром. Дин только стонет.

– Я позову ее… – Сэм запускает окровавленные пальцы ему в волосы. – Я позову миссис Кармоди. Ты просто… пожалуйста, Дин…

И Дин остается в одиночестве.

Небо пульсирует над головой. Некоторые нити сорваны и болтаются, и разорванный полог пугает его до чертиков. Создается ощущение, что они потерялись. Что странно, учитывая, что он не знает, чего они должны достичь, что они должны выиграть, но такое ощущение, будто _он_ заблудился – а с ним по аналогии и Сэм. Но «Я горжусь нами», думает Дин.

Это претендует на нечто большее. «Я горжусь нами» – будто строчка, скопированная из более незаурядной жизни, чем его. Более незаурядная жизнь… к которой все это лишь странная невзрачная добавка.

Откуда-то из-под земли пульсирует еще что-то. Дин скрипит зубами и ползком пробирается вперед. Дыхание скрежещет в горле, словно винтик, ломающий машину. К черту. Но он ползет дальше. Туда, где волчий заправила рыл землю. Он не видит, что там, но слышит, как оно гудит.

Он тянется в яму и касается кости.

А потом ужасная жгучая боль разгорается в груди. Тело дергается в ответ, и голоса нет. Дин кричит беззвучно. Видит, как смыкаются разрывы, как кожа срастается обратно. Обломки костей укладываются на место, словно паззл. Кровь втягивается обратно под кожу.

Времени уходит немало. Небо поочередно растягивается и сокращается, будто бьющееся сердце. Дин считает удары, слишком измученный, чтобы двигаться. Он цепляется за траву и выясняет, что собираться обратно так же больно, как распадаться на куски.

И когда всё, наконец, прекращается, Дин хватает воздух огромными бесстыдными глотками. Другой рукой он для поддержки  царапает сделанное из кости лезвие.

И тут весь мир кренится вбок, как при землетрясении.

 

**6.**

Сэм оставляет Дина и возвращается в дом бегом, но до дома не добирается.

Он бежит, и мир раскалывается на фракталы.  На краю скалы стоит миссис Кармоди и смотрит в небо. Сэм бежит и снова думает о черных машинах на дорогах, об ангелах и альбатросах, о демонах и снах про захлебывание дымом. Он думает о Дине и о потере Дина, и эта мысль преследует его, словно одержимость.

А потом на него пикирует альбатрос.

Его глаза сверкают небесно-синим, и это всё, что видит Сэм, прежде чем его сталкивают со скалы.

Вода встречает его, словно метрическая тонна стали. Она холодная как лед, и Сэм едва успевает глотнуть воздуха, прежде чем волны снова утаскивают его вниз. И вода вокруг кажется не соленой водой, а солью и водой, химикатом и водой, она гуще внизу и засасывает его в центр. Он плывет, и тонет, и ребра вот-вот треснут, пытаясь удержать воздух. Что-то проплывает мимо, и Сэм думает, что это рыбы, беззубые невозможные рыбы Стейси, а потом целый косяк вьется вокруг него, и под их взглядами он тонет, камнем уходит в глубину, где вода густая, будто чернила.

Сэм думает о том, как же ему надоело умирать: холод и темнота, боль или ее отсутствие, головокружение и драма. Он сражается с очередной саженью темной плотной воды. Пузырями воздуха выдыхает крик, и рыбы описывают большие круги вокруг его тонущего тела.

 _Мы_ _знаем_ _,_ _где_ _история_ _._

Сэм начинает захлебываться. Правила утопления в этом мире те же самые, и легкие умоляют о кислороде. Сэм бьет ногами, пытаясь выплыть, но, кажется, эффект противоположный… вода затягивает его, дергает за ноги, пока он не достигает дна.

_Где история._

И тут Сэм видит ее: она увязла в обломках и все еще сияет. Сэм хватает ее, потому что теперь понимает, что это важно. Обязательное чтение. Бессменный караул.

История прохладная у него в руке, холоднее, чем вода. Она приглушенно светится.

Сэм всплывает.

 

**ЧАСТЬ 5**

**_Дом_ **

Сэм Винчестер…

_(здесь, глубоко в этом доме, который высоким вырос на его крови, в стенах, в стенах)_

…в стенах.

Сэм Винчестер убежал, но не от волков, никогда от волков… с волками он способен справиться.

Волки принадлежат его брату, и с ними он всегда справится. Как бы они ни кусались, как бы их клыки не тянули его кровь, как бы они ни скребли лапами, царапались и бросались на него.  Они принадлежат _ему_ в той же степени, в какой они принадлежат Дину, и он никогда не станет убегать от них.

Сэм Винчестер бежит от воспоминаний.

Он входит через кухонную дверь, мокрый, окровавленный, с историей в руке, и дом складывается вокруг него – накрывает его сложенными чашечкой ладонями (кухнями? Чуланами?) – как мать, которой у него никогда не было. Он вернулся, но не смог найти Дина.

_(Я скажу ему… я скажу ему, как Клинок исцелил его, я скажу ему.)_

И вот он кладет историю на кухонный стол, среди тарелок еды, которые отчаянно выставляет дом. Он не обращает внимания на выпечку, на поблескивающие куски мяса, на яркие до отвращения фрукты. Еда исходит паром и скворчит, плавает в горячих, густых и пряных соусах, и так могут делать все дома, все дома способны предложить подобное, чтобы отвлечь и утешить… но Сэм не возьмет предложенное.  

_(Я пытался защитить тебя, Сэм. Я пытался не дать тебе умереть, потому что именно это делают дома.)_

Сэм открывает Вселенную, Небеса, Землю и Преисподнюю. Он открывает и Библиотеку тоже, и из шара вырывается дым, густой и смолистый. На этот раз здесь нет альбатроса, чтобы остановить его.

И Сэм делает шаг назад и врезается спиной в кухонную стойку, пока дым свивается в форму женщины.

_(Дому не нравится эта женщина. Ее волосы словно драгоценные камни, словно дешевка, словно вишенки в вине…ее душа, почерневшая, будто старое серебро… ее голод, твердый ком в животе, и ничто в этом доме не способно утолить его.)_

Она смеется, сдувает пыль с ногтей. В ее имени нет поэзии, но это нормально. В ней самой тоже нет поэзии. Что ж, это компенсируется жаждой крови.

_(Она лишь дым в оболочке, дым в манекене, она стоит без костей. Если ее раскрыть, внутри будет что-то, что-то…)_

Сэм ставит чайник.

Миссис Кармоди подает откуда-то голос: «Ты там нормально, Сэм?»

Сэм ставит чайник, и летят искры. Золотистые искры. Женщина извивается, искажается, растягивается. Она называет его имя так, будто оно принадлежит ей. Как будто ее тоже называли Сэмом.

_(Сэм, что ты делаешь? Сэм, ты – это не  ты?)_

В первый раз все было не так. В первый раз она его нашла.

Это произошло не в доме, который испытывал боль, любил и пытался отогнать плохое. Это случилось посреди неизвестности. На заправке. В мужской уборной. В пустом номере мотеля. В одном из тех мимолетных мест, которые вспоминаешь как отрезок потерянного времени между пунктами А и Б.

Сэм искал Дина.

Он искал три дня, и Дин просто пропал. «Но я найду его», продолжает думать Сэм.  Дин, его отравленный Клинком брат, пропал из дома, шшш, я его найду, шшш. На этот раз точно.

Сэм остановил машину только тогда, когда уснул за рулем, и когда он поднял голову над раковиной – вода потоками текла по лицу, в усталых глазах отражались все шоссе – она была в зеркале вместе с ним. Они подрались, и ее голова разбила зеркало, а бедра врезались в раковину. Громко, как раскат грома. Громко, как Страшный суд. Что, а вы ожидали, что бой будет тихим? Они же все-таки гиганты. Если не телами, то разбежавшимися историями. Сэм Винчестер, мальчик-который-никогда-не-стал-королем. Абаддон. Рыцарь Ада. Но меньше чем через минуту ее пальцы соскользнули с керамики, и она захлопнула дверь. Так что он оказался заперт вместе с ней. Не в новинку: в некотором смысле он всегда заперт – с тем или иным.

Абаддон просияла, взбила волосы.

– Лучшая разменная монета? Семья. Ты знал, что у Кроули есть сын? – она прижала его к стене _(Сэм ставит чайник. Летят искры. Она не настоящая)_ и положила ладонь ему на грудь, над сердцем. – Так что я подвесила его за кишки, и Кроули кое о чем проговорился.

( _У нее острые ногти, словно железо. Вы знали, что у Детей Лилит железные ногти? А еще зубы. Говорят, это чтобы процарапать выход из-под груды тел, даже если не останется ни рук, ни ног. Ты знал, Сэм?)_

– Где же твой волшебный маленький щит? – она оттянула его рубашку.

Она имела в виду испорченную татуировку. Сэм зашипел, вытащил нож _(ставит на плиту чайник)_ , и Абаддон рассмеялась, мол, как нелепо.

Чайник, искры.

Не по-настоящему.

Ее губы на вкус отдавали дешевой помадой.

Она была неистова. Черная и сладко-горькая. Красный гранат и лед. Он кашлял, давился ей, думал: «Только не снова, только не это, не опять».

Она – дым, который он помнит, дым, который запускает двигатель. А еще она – утопление, которое он воображает. Его легкие растягивались из-за нее, глаза слезились. Она двигалась медленно, нарочно, она хотела получить удовольствие. Ее ногти впивались в хребет, рассекали кожу. Она сказала: «Привет, Сэмми».

(Вот секрет, который проглотил дом. Почему ты хочешь его обратно, Сэм?)

Чайник. _Искры_.

Абаддон сейчас всего лишь призрак. Всего лишь воспоминание. Она сворачивается у его спины, будто тепличный цветок, нежно растирает запястья. Губами скользит по горлу.

Он не дышит.

Вот как работает электрошок: ток пронзает тебя, словно огонь и лед, наполняет тебя, как воздух меха, и причиняет такую боль, что ты не можешь разговаривать…не можешь двинуться…не можешь…не…не _существуешь_. И желание двигать собственными глазами покидает тебя, когда пламя окутывает мозг и устраивается в основании черепа, а оттуда распространяет отростки, играя тобой на своем мерцающем тоне и частоте.

А вот чем отличается одержимость: она хуже.

Дым принес судороги, которые скрутили его тело, заставили соскользнуть вниз по стене, беспомощно дергая ногами в попытке устоять. Но потом она подняла его, легко, как ей вздумалось.

«Пойдем отыщем твоего брата, – сказала она. – Пойдем вздернем пару людишек. Пойдем прольем немного крови. Давай сделаем всё. Наслаждайся днем, наслаждайся ночью. Ты со мной, Сэмми? Ты со мной? Давай совершим падение вместе».

( _Дай мне укутать тебя, – говорит дом. – Дай мне удержать тебя живым_.)

– Проклятье, – говорит Сэм и сбивает чайник с плиты тыльной стороной дрожащей ладони. Чайник проливается, шипит. Сэм увертывается, горячая вода брызжет на руку, на запястье. Он падает на пол. Пальцы причесывают волосы и возвращаются пустые, открытые, дрожащие. На них по-прежнему кровь.

Он еще не бежит, но он побежит. Говоря в настоящем времени, мы не всегда говорим о настоящем.

Сэм Винчестер в стенах. У него ожог на тыльной стороне ладони, но это не единственная его рана.

Он хочет вернуть все свои тайны.

 

**1.**

Дин возвращается домой, в дом, который снова сдвинулся, покрылся дырами, пропитался водой. Дин приходит в дом, который стонет и дрожит, дерево трется о песчинки, кости скребут друг о друга. Стены накренились вовнутрь, вдавленные силой дующих с моря порывистых ветров.

Дин в итоге так и не достал костяной клинок. Когда он поменял позу, тот ушел глубже в землю. Дин не смог схватить его. И у него не было времени.

Дин приходит домой, в дом, который пристроился у моря. Море выжидает и наблюдает, вся его мощь и все его великолепие на коротком поводке. Тогда, с волком и звездами, небо сорвалось на момент, оторвалось и показало ему нечто иное, а теперь горизонт по краям морщится, как бывает, когда упаковочные коробки просто не хотят нормально складываться обратно, если их вскроешь.

Дин приходит домой, но там нет Сэма, зато есть миссис Кармоди, которая сидит за столом и плачет, а ее слезы создают переливчатую ледяную корку по всему дому. Стейси сидит рядом, иногда похлопывает ее по руке и всхлипывает. Лед сверкает и нарастает вокруг них, странно искристый, будто из какого-нибудь фильма про гигантскую замерзшую Барби.

И Дин повидал… что ж, он повидал немало странностей, если подумать…но он впервые, оскальзываясь, приближается к женщине, из слезных каналов которой вырастает ледник.

– Это все Сэм, – говорит Стейси, заметив его, и ее лицо морщится, будто бумажные машины в аварии. – Он сошел с ума.

– О, – Дин оглядывается.

Похоже, трубы лопнули, и вся вода хлынула наружу, чтобы смешаться с фонтанами, которые наплакала миссис Кармоди, и уродливые рыбины Стейси оказались подо льдом и теперь недовольно толкаются в него.

– И что он сделал?

– Он пришел и спросил про ее прошлое? Кажется, так? – отвечает Стейси. – Она сказала, что не помнит, но он _настаивал_. Усадил ее и велел как следует подумать, и, кажется, от этого в ней что-то сломалось, понимаешь? На самом деле она не знает, откуда пришла сюда. Она просто всегда была здесь.

– А ты?

– Я жила в море, но потом там стало нехорошо.

– Почему?

– Мне не нравится птица. Она _наблюдает_.

Дин выглядывает наружу. Маяк выглядит точно так же, как и всегда, скрытным и эгоистичным. На одном из наружных подоконников сидит альбатрос, расправив широкие крылья как раз рядом с круглой комнатой.

Он со щелканьем распахивает клюв.

– Стейси, – произносит Дин.

У него гудит в голове, и единственная рана, которая не затянулась, маленький участок на руке, ужасно саднит. Он покрепче прижимает куртку к ранке, пытается думать логически. Если все  приключение с волками что-то и прояснило, то лишь необходимость найти Сэма.

– Куда пошел Сэм?

– Вниз, – обеспокоенно отвечает Стейси. – Он сказал, что ему надо поговорить с Таинственным Незнакомцем. Ну, понимаешь, в подвале.

Дин резко втягивает воздух.

Это нехорошо. Очень нехорошо.

Стейси бормочет:

– Я говорила, чтобы он не ходил.

– Можешь сказать, когда _он_ поселился здесь?

– Мужчина из подвала? – хмурится Стейси. – Как раз перед тобой.

– Да? – ошеломленно переспрашивает Дин.

Он вспоминает тот солнечный день и человека, которого он вышвырнул из «Линкольна».

Неужели _он_ добрался сюда первым?

Дин пробирается по льду и оказывается как раз около открытой двери в подвал. Снизу доносится «Ramble On» и опасный запах электричества. Забавно, теперь пахнет не сигариллами, а другим дымом. Дин спускается по ступеням, мимо стиральной машины, в которой крутится одежда Сэма, окровавленная после сражения с волками. Вода поднимается и выплескивается из-за двери, грязью хлюпает под ногами. У подножия лестницы разверзается подвал: пустое по большей части, темное, влажное пространство, не считая очертаний гор кукурузы и меда, наваленных у стены.

Темный человек привалился к стене, и только его тень едва видна в полутьме.

– Где Сэм?

Здесь только одна лампочка, и ее шнур болтается у Дина перед лицом. Он тянет за шнур, и свет разливается по стенам, освещает незнакомца, его злобную жестокую улыбку. На его одежде и пальцах свежая кровь.

– Послушай, мудак. Кто бы ты ни был, я знаю, что Сэм спустился сюда. Где он?

Темный человек медленно вращает головой. В правой руке он держит оружие. Что-то древнее, на вид будто сделанное из костей эволюционного внука _tiktaalik_ _rosae_ в седьмом поколении. Он постукивает оружием по стене за спиной. Звук кошмарный, будто сначала шум, потом песня, потом опять шум.

– Как _ты_ это достал?

Песня. Шум.

– Ты вообще меня слышишь?

Дин вытаскивает из-за пазухи мачете. Он шагает к незнакомцу, и тот реагирует мгновенно. Он бросается на Дина и прижимает к противоположной стене с куда большей силой, чем положено обычному человеку. Дыхание с шумом вырывается из груди Дина, и он втискивает между собой и незнакомцем нож, используя его, чтобы создать преграду. Внушительный костяной клинок больно упирается ему в бедро, но не режет.

– Зачем ты притворяешься? – презрительно усмехается темный человек. – Он перестал притворяться. Он всё понял. Он спустился сюда и всё узнал.

– Где Сэм?

Темный человек хватает его под подбородок и задирает голову так, что он видит потолок, который из-за трещин похож на поверхность Марса. Дин втягивает воздух и чует тот самый острый электрический запах, из-за которого сердце бьется слишком быстро и кровь бросается в голову. Сопротивляясь, он пытается оттолкнуться от стены, пытается отпихнуть человека. Костяной клинок поет. Песня, шум, песня, шум.

– Скажи мне, кто я, – говорит темный человек. – Скажи мне, кто я, и я тебя отпущу.

Дин глотает воздух, чувствует, как клинок крепче прижимается к тазовым косточкам:

– Пошел нахер.

Человек хватает Дина за руку и выкручивает, пока мачете не выпадает на пол. Звук громко отдается в голове, и Дин смотрит на мачете, которое лежит на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока темный человек не отталкивает его ногой. Мачете скользит по полу к дальней стене. И там капли яркой красной крови уводят прямо _в стену_.

– Что ты с ним сделал, черт побери?

– Я отправил его в Ад, – отвечает человек. – Вниз, в Ад, и он по-прежнему там. А теперь, если ты скажешь мне, кто я, я позволю тебе отправиться следом.

Рука человека поднимается, и пальцы смыкаются на горле Дина.

Дин задыхается и – задыхаясь, сражаясь за глоток воздуха, который остается за пределами досягаемости, через трепыхание и слабость его тела и огонь в легких – слышит, как костяной клинок поет для него. Ноты знакомы, да, и его кости словно не связаны с ним самим, разбросаны на октавах, слишком высоких или слишком низких, чтобы отобразить их.

– Если ты скажешь мне, если ты прекратишь сопротивляться… – говорит высокий человек. – Если ты перестанешь разрешать себе забывать…

Они сплетаются, падают, и там, где куртка открывает кожу, виден волчий укус, золотистый и сияющий, точно такая же метка, как у темного незнакомца. Та самая Метка.

Трепыхаясь, немо, Дин думает: «Я, я».

Мстительно. Опустошающе.

Глаза ничего не видят, но пальцы нащупывают спину человека и ногти впиваются в кожу. Он срывает одежду с кожи человека, а потом срывает кожу с его костей. Запускает пальцы в волосы и легко стаскивает скальп. Правая и левая руки действуют сами по себе, и, вернув контроль над ними, Дин видит лишь кровь, и она золотистая и горячая, когда он пытается оторвать пальцы человека, отгибая каждый, чтобы сломать их, словно палки, и все это время песня, костяной Клинок… все это время руки человека остаются на его шее, сдавливая.

Ты это я.

Темный человек отпускает его. От него остается только тлеющий пепел, кожа обгорает дочерна, волосы становятся белыми, из них выгорает весь цвет. Поющий клинок выпадает из рук и скользит по полу куда-то в сторону. Врезается в стену из кукурузы и меда.

Дин смотрит вниз, на труху, а потом в сторону клинка. Грудь вздымается, пытаясь втянуть как можно больше воздуха, но он давится дымом. Внутри сворачивается зверь, и Дин не знает, кажется ли он побежденным или разъяренным.

Он закрывает глаза.

 _Сэм_ _._ _Надо_ _найти_ _Сэма_ _._

Стены открылись, разъехались в стороны, обнажая лестницу. Наверху Дин видит дверь. Она открыта.

Он подбирает мачете.

 

**2.**

Дверь на верхней лестничной площадке – лишь одна из того лабиринта, который построил дом, пока Дин не смотрел. Или, может быть, его построил Сэм. Из воспоминаний, из эмоций. И вот это, эти комнаты, которые пролегли между ними, что именно они означают?

Когда Дин больше не может считать двери, он возвращается, проходит через подвал и поднимается вверх, в дом, теперь выжженный и пустой. Он обыскивает шкафчики в кухне, пока не находит большой моток красной нити. Вернувшись в подвал, он обвязывает нитку вокруг дверной ручки и шагает в лабиринт.

– Позитивное мышление, – говорит себе Дин, и звук собственного голоса ужасно пугает его. – Блин, пожалуйста, пусть тут не будет минотавров.

Он закрывает за собой дверь, и нить в его руке нетерпеливо дергается – _не подходить, держаться подальше_. Ничто не кажется лучше, но посмотрите, как дрожат двери. Посмотрите, как приглашающе извиваются коридоры, словно многочисленные ниши в пещере Али-Бабы.

Со стропил за Дином наблюдают глаза. Дин замечает взгляд и сморит в ответ, пока белокрылая птица не слетает со своего насеста, чтобы приземлиться ему на плечо.

– Ты больше не чертов альбатрос, – говорит Дин. – Проклятая птица.

Птица клюет его в мочку уха.

Дин открывает дверь. Потом еще одну. И еще одну. И за каждой он находит что-то другое. Мгновения. Воспоминания.

Как-то раз где-то в Чайнатауне филиппинская женщина пыталась продать ему муху, застывшую в прибалтийском янтаре. Вот о чем напоминает ему это место. Это дворец памяти, архитектура сознания, все, что было забыто, и чему позволили забыться, и сколько еще комнат осталось до конца?

Дин открывает двери.

 

В этой комнате – маяк, будто глаз бдительного ангела. Здесь круг соли, в котором корчатся пустые тени. Вот комната без потолка, вместо которого расстилается небо, усыпанное звездами и запятнанное ядовито-розовыми огнями далекого города. Вот песня на протертой магнитофонной ленте, склеенная дешевым клеем и Диновой упрямой необходимостью цепляться за вещи. Вот непримечательная мотельная комната: на одном краю дешевого пластикового стола лежит домашнее задание по математике, на другом – окровавленный ритуальный нож-атаме.

И все эти двери открываются внутрь, наружу, в разные стороны друг от друга, так что нельзя разобрать, куда Дин идет, насколько глубоко в дом он забрался.

«Сэм, – думает он. – Где ты?»

– Ты знаешь?

Птица лишь хихикает.

Дин открывает двери.

                                                                                                  

А в этой комнате _tiktaalik_ _roseae_ , рыбы, которых не существует, рыбы, которые жили в другое время, в мире, который все еще кишел протопланетными частицами, просто прихоть в этой истории, рассказанной кем-то другим.

А в этой комнате ангельские крылья, выжженные на стене.

А в этой комнате потолок, от которого Дин сбегает прежде, чем тот окутывается огнем.

А в этой комнате стены покрыты нитью, соединяющей фотографии и газетные вырезки точно так же, как нить Дина соединяет все эти комнаты, все эти воспоминания.

А в этой комнате все пути в Рай, и все люди в Вуали, и там так людно, что Дин захлопывает дверь и запирает снаружи, чтобы ничто не просочилось оттуда.

А в этой комнате запах дороги, глуши, бензина и побега от грозы, вкус лежалых конфет и постного мяса из придорожных закусочных, пролетающие за окном образы полей и мелькание городов. Каждодневные детали, каждодневный узор.

А в этой комнате так много мертвого, так много смехотворного, а в следующей так много оружия, а в следующей так много старых книг, а в следующей так много телефонных номеров, вычеркнутых со стикеров на стенах, потому что их владельцы уже больше никогда не поднимут трубку, а в следующей комнате два низких бокала и два кресла, близко придвинутых к столу, лед еще не весь растаял, а на запотевшем стекле видны отпечатки пальцев.

А в этой комнате мотельный номер – из тех худших, которые оплачиваешь почасово, и где всегда пахнет рыбой и почти всегда – сексом; из тех, куда рыбаки приводят проституток, а еще, где никто и глазом не моргнет, когда вы с братом заявляетесь окровавленные и пьяные от адреналина в два часа ночи. «Хорошо потрахались», – говорит Сэм с края кровати, в шоке от себя, от них обоих. А Тот Дин в кровати касается кончиками пальцев его бедра, потому что ему можно, ему позволено, и есть какая-то ирония в том, что его пальцы оставляют сажу на коже Сэма, более темной, не менее небезупречной.

 «Тот Дин» – кто-то другой, кто-то из того золотого времени, за которым ты любишь наблюдать, но к которому способен присоединиться с той же вероятностью, что к Курту Кобейну или Фреду Астеру.

Здесь Дин медлит, наблюдает за ними, смотрит, как Сэм поднимается и подходит к окну. Смотрит, как лунный свет сквозь занавески заливает ярким перламутром его голые плечи, стекается сияющей лужицей (или тремя) на коже, где оставили метки пули. Смотрит, как вывеска мотеля мерцает и теряется в желтоватом свечении диодных огней. Смотрит, как Тот Дин поднимается следом, голодно, смыкает пальцы у Сэма на бедрах и разворачивает его. Смотрит, как он крадет полувысказанные протесты изо рта Сэма, толкает его к стене. Смотрит, как он находит ритм, наблюдает за скольжением рук Того Дина на их членах, на Сэмову улыбку с закушенными губами, и как он позволяет вырываться тихим звукам, и как красные проблесковые  огни сигналят о чем-то сквозь занавески, окрашивая их кожу.

А в следующей комнате другие дни, но только их привкус: обида, злость и отрицание со стороны Сэма, смущение, злость и вина со стороны Дина, и какое было ощущение, когда сквозь всё это прорезалась ясность, словно первые луч солнца над развалинами города после ядерной зимы, и как всё у них было хорошо.

А в этой комнате последние дни перед Адом, когда всё на вкус было будто пепел, и Дин не мог смотреть на Сэма, и Сэм не мог смотреть на Дина, отводил глаза, будто не мог снести увиденного.

А в этой комнате вкус дыма и алкоголя и – едва ощутимый, стыдливо прячущийся под уродливым старым диваном посреди комнаты – резкий привкус нечеловеческой крови.

А в этой комнате воспоминание о черноволосой девушке: ее изгибы, запах ее кожи, край острой, словно нож, улыбки.

А в этой комнате – будто компенсация за тьму в трех предыдущих – песня, и в этой комнате лес, и в этой комнате тряска велосипеда по камням где-то в горах Озарка, тысячу лет назад, когда Сэм разбил колено и ныл неделю. В этой же комнате дождливый день, когда они бежали к «Импале», и Дин упал, тихо и удивленно ахнув, задохнулся на момент, придавив под собой руку, и скривился от боли, а Сэм поначалу рассмеялся, а потом взял его руку и подул на нее, так глупо, и как Дин широко улыбнулся и слегка стукнул его по виску.

А в этой комнате точная форма этого смеха, он вспомнил. Потому что они _братья_ , потому что…

(«Иди дальше», – сказала птица.)

А в этой комнате кровь на ладони Сэма, и воображаемый человек велит ему вышибить себе мозги, и Дин рассказывает ему, что здесь настоящее.

А в этой комнате окно – второй слой грязи, сбегающий по клюквенным обоям.

А в этой комнате еще одно, благоухающее розами.

А в этой комнате еще одно, прорезанное, будто рана, в деревянном полу, и из него льется голубой свет.

А в этой комнате тату-салон, с половиной звезды на листке около инструментов, незаконченной, разбитой.

А в этой комнате последний раз, когда Дин искоса посмотрел на Сэма, с жаром во взгляде и Меткой, пульсирующей на руке, и Сэм смотрел в ответ с тем идиотским спокойным неповиновением, которым он вооружился, чтобы защитить себя или Дина, или мир от них обоих, и как не было слов, как они трахались, _не_ занимались сексом или любовью, а просто трахались, дурели от каждого слитка горечи, откладываемого про запас, как дешевая валюта.

А в этой комнате библиотека с трещиной поперек стоящего на почетном месте длинного стола из красного дерева.

А в этой комнате одна ночь, которую Сэм провел, разыскивая его с помощью книг, и двое суток, которые он провел, стирая шины на дорогах.

А в этой комнате беспокойство, излучающее мягкий голубой свет.

А в этой комнате сад… который был у Каина до того, как кровь Авеля осквернила землю, на которой он рос. Из земли поднимается кукуруза – не золотистая, а синяя, первая синяя кукуруза, еще не целованная солнцем, и пшеница, и тыквы – такие большие, что их в жизни не сдвинут двенадцать мышей – и длинные извивающиеся «змеиные огурцы», чьи побеги ползут по невидимым опорам. Дыни и помидоры, яблони, которые от тяжести плодов клонятся к земле, а самое важное – громкое жужжание пчел на лавандовых полях, листья жимолости, странные и сладкие луковицы юкки. Дин закрывает уши руками, когда тыквы трескаются и по-хеллоуиновски оранжевая мякоть разлетается повсюду, когда помидоры взрываются красными потеками, когда яблоня сбрасывает все плоды и листья, как нечто, не по своей воле и жестоко раздетое догола. Дин выбегает, когда солнце садится над загородным хаосом, над горько пахнущей металлом землей, и видит, что лабиринт коридоров оканчивается единственной дверью.

И в этой комнате, в этой последней комнате, всё, чем они были и чем стали, и все слова, которые они так и не сумели сказать.

 

**3.**

Другой Дин в этой комнате так же безумен, как Таинственный Незнакомец, если не хуже. Другой Дин – хищник, чистый и незамутненный. У Другого Дина Первый Клинок и безграничная ярость во взгляде.

Другой Сэм в этой комнате – вообще не Сэм. То есть, выглядит он как Сэм. Но с другой стороны, у Сэма точно такая же история. Он выглядит, как брат Дина, но является кем-то другим. _Чем-то_ другим. И в этом иллюзорном месте, которое Дин зовет просто «комната», он видит это в Сэме. Да, есть знакомое Дину тело, его Сэм-человек, но еще есть нечто иное. Второй демонический скелет из дыма и огня.

Дин не следит за боем, потому что знает, как он закончится. Человека можно обманывать лишь до тех пор, пока он не сорвется, словно растянутая соленая ириска. А потом проснется и увидит истину.

Абаддон смеется. Голосом Сэма смех так могуч, что ужасная жгучая боль возвращается в легкие Дина. Дину это снилось. Снилось, потому что от слова «кошмар» не образовать глагола. Ему снилась Абаддон, распростертая под ним, с издевательским смехом, потому что « _Смотри, смотри, в ком я_ », но в этих повторяющихся снах у Абаддон не было лица.

_Сэм_ _._

Господи, Сэм.

Сэм – Абаддон – истекает кровью, потому что вот как Другой Дин сбил его/ее с ног – вонзив Клинок в плечо. Пламя внутри Дина разгорается жарче. Он думает, что не волки разожгли его, оно было здесь всегда. Его собственный яд, обратившийся против него. Но когда Другой Дин убивает Абаддон, он делает это почти нежно. Рана в животе Сэма чистая, но глубокая, и Дин ловит момент, когда Абаддон уходит и остается только Сэм.

Дин видит эту перемену, вплоть до секунды.

Так бывает, когда всю жизнь проводишь, раскапывая чужие могилы, когда видел напарника со всех углов, в любой сезон и погоду, при любом освещении и его отсутствии, и можешь сказать, как он выглядит, когда счастлив, или потрясен, или угрюм, или напуган. Ты всегда ощущаешь это необыкновенное чувство, что ты _знаешь_ этого человека, и он словно секретная карта, которую ты один способен прочитать; язык, на котором лишь ты умеешь разговаривать; ткань, которую ты можешь развернуть и увидеть все швы и петли, которые удерживают его целым.

Так что Дин знает.

По тому, как он медленно моргает, как расширяются зрачки, как он осознает произошедшее. Даже прежде, по тому, как он удивленно хватает ртом воздух.

Но Другой Дин еще не знает – пока Сэм не забирает у него Клинок. Это сложно. Сэм скрипит зубами, и по лицу его бегут слезы. Борьба беззвучна, и Другой Дин проигрывает вернувшемуся рассудку и своему брату.

«Что ты наделал», – думает за него Дин. За этого своего двойника, этого сбитого с толку полудемона, который сейчас касается пальцем уголка Сэмовых губ и смутно беспокоится из-за крови. Сэм кашляет – ужасный скрежещущий звук.

«Что ты наделал. Что ты наделал».

Дин пятится на несколько шагов. Огонь в легких разгорается сильнее, пышет сильнейшим жаром. Он расцветает, становится больше, и горячее, и белее, и вытягивает влагу из его губ, от всеохватывающего жара слабеет язык. Кожа кажется чересчур тесной, чтобы удержать огонь. Огонь, который поместили в него волки. ( _Огонь, который был в нем всегда_ ).

Это проклятие.

Он думает о Сэме, о Кевине, о всех бедолагах, которые попали под прицел между ним и этим проклятием. А еще он думает, как мало прошло времени между тем, как он покинул бункер, и как его нашел Сэм/Абаддон… что бы он ни сделал под влиянием Клинка. А может, если честно, дело было вовсе не в Клинке. Дин думает, что, вероятно, это просто был он. Думает об огне, пожирающем всё вокруг.

Пожирающем его целиком.

 

**4.**

Комната за комнатой, комната за комнатой, и Сэм, наконец, останавливается, когда открывает дверь в маяк.

За окнами всё серое и холодное, море стало плоским и невыразительным, как лист бумаги, дом смялся и прогнулся внутрь. Зеркало и глаз маяка вспыхивают, когда Сэм входит, и альбатрос рассекает оконное стекло крыльями, будто лезвиями.

– Сядь, Сэм, – говорит птица. – Я расскажу тебе всё, что с тобой произошло.

Сэм пытается придумать какое-нибудь остроумное замечание, но с каждым вдохом сердце обрывается чуть сильнее. Он садится, и птица начинает излучать свет. Яркий и синий, и Сэм не может смотреть на него, потому что болят глаза. Вместо этого он смотрит на море, на всю эту замерзшую воду. А потом закрывает глаза, потому что просто расплачется, если они останутся открытыми.

«Все, что произошло».

Он уже знает, что произошло. Сэм вспоминает, пока птица светится всё ярче. Он изучил историю, найденную в море, и она рассказала ему обо всем.

Дом тоже пытался рассказать ему. Его Зомби пытался рассказать ему. Люди в Вуали пытались рассказать ему. Проклятье, его диссертация пыталась ему рассказать. Им завладел демон, и Дин попытался убить его… но что потом, что случилось потом? Сэм тайно держал Клинок погребенным в земле, не зная, что он означает, и отгонял волков. Демонов своего брата. Но сейчас воспоминание о Клинке осколком стоит в горле, и Сэму приходится сглатывать вокруг него.

– Где Дин?

– Не так далеко от нас, – белые крылья светятся перламутром. – Я хотел вылечить тебя, но не смог. Ты зашел слишком далеко. Вы оба. Мне надо было выиграть время. Так что я заключил сделку с Метатроном.

Метатрон, который рассказывал истории. Низенький полный человечек в Библиотеке. Который притворялся Богом.

Вот как выглядит раскадровка: осколки кости и старый кукольный домик, красная нить, старая магия, которой кукловоды меняют реальности.

– Дом души сложен настолько, насколько ты сделаешь его таковым. Место, куда прячут смерть, место, которому никогда не претвориться в жизнь. Я принес сюда твою душу, чтобы выиграть время и позволить твоему телу исцелиться. Но это место не работает по прихоти ангелов, так что я смог поговорить с тобой лишь тогда, когда ты узнал, кто я…

– Кас, – выдыхает Сэм. – Почему ты не примешь человеческий облик?

Птица – ангел – склоняет голову набок:

– Птицы проще. Такой облик этот мир выбрал для меня. А через глаз маяка Метатрон мог наблюдать. Но Сэм, твой брат последовал за тобой сюда. Метатрон позволил ему.

– Я знаю.

– И его смерть спрятана здесь, как Первый Клинок. Ты принес Клинок с собой, в своих воспоминаниях, потому что знал, что надо спрятать его… потому что держать его в тайне – шанс спасти душу Дина.

«Что означает держать его в тайне».

Есть вещи, которые долго в секрете не удержишь: любовь, болезнь, больной рассудок. И то, что делает тебя сильнее, крепче… неважно, отравляет оно твою душу или нет. То, что позволяет тебе оставаться в живых; не получится долго это скрывать.

«Держать его в тайне».

Сэм колеблется. И говорит только:

– Мне нужно к Дину.

 

**5.**

Сэм открывает дверь и шагает в темноту. Тишина здесь колоссальная, давящая и отвратительная, и Сэм чувствует, как будто съеживается, становится меньше, как будто никогда больше не почувствует тепло и сытость. Дикий голод будто звезда у него в животе, и он ждет, тихо, переступая с ноги на ногу, в молчании, которое говорит о желании.

Когда темнота сдается, Сэм входит в кухню дома у моря. Разбиты тарелки валяются на полу, стойка треснула. Дом болен. Сэм видит изъеденные стены, опаленные занавески. Дом скрипит, и море отзывается, бросаясь на камни. Это море не то, что он видел несколько минут назад, но так диктует иллюзия.

– Дин? – тихо зовет Сэм, перешагивает чашки и фарфоровые осколки, хватается за мебель, чтобы удержаться на покосившемся полу. – Дин!

Сэм входит в гостиную и спотыкается о провод. Он падает с криком и подставляет ладони, больно царапаясь о деревянную поверхность. Но не успевает он встать, как ощущает давление ладони Дина на спине, и Дин толкает его вниз. Сэм позволяет ему переместить ладонь к шее, около уха. Дин целует его туда, мягко, начинает было «Я так…», но потом замолкает и просто обхватывает лицо Сэма ладонями.

Его глаза вспыхивают. (Зеленым, не черным.)

А потом он _сам_ вспыхивает.

Сэм кричит, но не двигается…

( _Потому что куда нам идти? Куда нам отсюда идти?_ )

…и жар нестерпим. Сэм чувствует, как сохнет кожа, как выгорает пот, как трескается рот. Все слова, которые он хочет сказать, которые пытается сказать, поглощает пламя. Дин порывается отодвинуться, но Сэм удерживает его на месте, обхватывает пальцами его обгоревшие запястья, потому что если сожжение – единственный знакомый Дину вид утешения… то черт с ним, Сэм тоже сгорит.

В пламени пляшут языки огня – белые, и красные, и оранжевые, и другие неразличимые оттенки. Сэм чувствует, как они проходят сквозь кожу, сквозь тело. Огонь заполняет рот, горло, легкие и продолжает распространяться – везде – и Сэм щурится, чтобы разглядеть Дина, темный силуэт в огненном аду, двигается ближе, прижимается к нему в этом печном жаре. Сэм думает о том, как дом разлучил их, сделал их незнакомцами, и как, несмотря на это, они снова добрались друг до друга, и как он уйдет, добровольно и бездумно, в красноту и пепел, пламя и янтарь, позволит костному мозгу расплавиться и крови вскипеть для Дина, вместе с Дином.

Он не согласен потерять Дина, каким бы ни оказался итог.

А снаружи солнце восходит и заходит. Расстилается липкое карамельное небо с неправдоподобной луной, а пламя по-прежнему ярится. Сэм дышит пеплом, мысленно умоляет. Он говорит Дину: «На самом деле мы не хотим умирать». Он говорит Дину: «Ты не обязан гореть. Ты этого не делал. Ты же сам говорил мне: ты не виноват, Сэмми».

Когда, наконец, кажется, что у него остались лишь обугленные кости брата, Сэм освобождается и встает. Дом исцеляет его, а он идет в подвал. Клинок по-прежнему там и не поет песни Сэму.

_Спрячь его._

Сэм поднимает Клинок. «Просто не теряй брата», думает он. Не думай о последствиях, отдаче, побочных результатах. «Не теряй своего брата». Так бы сделал Дин. С прочим Сэм разберется позже. Если они победят, то вместе.

Решение в итоге простое.

 _Спрячь_ _его_ _._

Нет.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Сэм оставляет Клинок на полу. Он не может просто стоять и надеяться, поэтому выходит наружу, за дверь, и шагает по дорожке. Туда, где должен быть «Линкольн», но Испытания пройдены, и «Линкольна» больше нет. Эта машина ему знакома. Ее любит Дин. Машина, на которой можно сбежать. Которая, возможно, унесет их и из этого причудливого мира.

Сэм ждет у пассажирской двери, поставив локти на крышу. Ветер пахнет пожаром и пеплом, но еще цветами и морем. Он закрывает глаза, слушает шум волн и надеется услышать шаги.

– Плохая идея, – говорит Дин.

Сэм открывает глаза. Дин ухмыляется ему, и глаза его сверкают черным.

– Хорошая, – отвечает Сэм.

 

                                                                                                                   

 


End file.
